


Muse

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Eren Yeager, Christianity, Eren is naive, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Angst, Goth Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi smokes pot, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Probably more tags to be added, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unprotected Sex, Violence, forgot to add all these important tags..., fuck gender normatives, mentions of familial abuse, often, we do what we want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: “Eren wait--” Armin whisper-hissed, but Eren was already bounding up the front steps and ringing the doorbell.“Good afternoon!” Eren said, cheerfully robotic in greeting as the door began to open, "Can you spare a moment to hear about our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ?”“Sure, I could use saving,” the Alpha replied casually, a slow grin spreading across dark stained lips as he looked the other young man up and down, scenting a vague, too dull sweetness that should mean Omega.“You wanna come in?” He extended the invitation genuinely, deliberately adjusting the studded cuff wrapped loosely around his left wrist, skin near ghostly in contrast to the stark midnight that outfitted him head to toe. Call him goth, but he liked dark things and leather.Go ahead, make something of it…God, Fate, or coincidence, when inspiration comes knocking, you simply don't slam the door in its face...
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 91
Kudos: 449





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Though we were both raised Catholic, we are not practicing and have taken plenty of liberties with the content here, basing it on a mix of groups, and our own machinations rather than any one specific one, so don't bitch that we didn't warn you if that kinda thing rubs you wrong. 
> 
> We ARE working on a number of updates including a chapter for "To Rule the North," "Renovate My Heart," and "Luck of the Irish" at the moment though our schedules have been hit and miss due to life, family, health, stress, and responsibilities which I'm sure everyone can understand. We also have plans for new chapters to fis that have been waiting a while... In the meantime, we thought we'd share some of our other recent projects just because we're generous like that. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who gobble up all of our content and continuously support us, we appreciate it. 
> 
> One more thing, Xander has a new tumblr since his was fucked up and the tech support would not remedy it: [xanderbradeshaw](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xanderbradeshaw)
> 
> **A very special note aside this information, for those of you out there that think it's appropriate to harass Teapot, especially about her health, I dare you to come harass me instead...**
> 
> Enjoy!~
> 
>  **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, religious content, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

The sun beat down on them as they made their way through the neighborhood in their crisp white shirts, black ties, and black pants. It was sweltering out and Eren was surprised he hadn’t soaked his clothes clean through with sweat already. 

“Are you excited to go on your mission?” Armin asked cheerfully as they walked down the sidewalk after yet another door had been slammed in their faces. 

“I guess,” Eren answered with a sigh, rubbing at the sweat on the back of his neck, “It’ll be great to finally get away from my parents… But two years is a long time to be away… Do you know where you’re going yet?” 

“Not yet, but I hope it’s somewhere they speak English. Helping people will be so much easier if they understand me,” Armin said wistfully. 

Eren nodded in agreement then turned to go up to the next house when Armin suddenly grabbed him by the wrist to stop him.

“We should um-... Skip this house,” Armin excused nervously, eyes darting to the front door and back. 

“Why?” Eren questioned as his face scrunched up in confusion before he looked back towards the house. It didn't appear any different than all the other houses in this suburb with a well maintained yard and cookie cutter structure. “Were the people mean or violent towards you? We are supposed to write it down to make sure others don’t come here either…” 

“No… They weren’t _mean_ or anything,” Armin said, letting go of Eren’s wrist and looking down to avoid eye contact. 

“Then what?” Eren pressed impatiently, “We have to finish this block before we can go home.” 

“It’s just…” Armin stuttered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “The guy that answered the door was… Super _weird_!” 

Eren rolled his eyes, “The guy was probably just trying to freak you guys out. It’s fine. I’ll just go knock, get the door slammed in my face, then we can finish up alright? Just wait for me here.”

“Eren wait--” Armin whisper-hissed, but Eren was already bounding up the front steps and ringing the doorbell. 

“Good afternoon!” Eren said, cheerfully robotic in greeting as the door began to open, "Can you spare a moment to hear about our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ?” 

Levi was in the middle of designing, or at least he had been attempting to find some inspiration for his latest project so that he might _actually_ make some progress on it… 

In other words, smoking a rather plump joint while squinting at a blackened page with a certain amount of mutinous suspicion. The Alpha wanted to create, felt it under his skin, crawling and making him restless, but as soon as he stood in front of the blank, bleak black, he forgot what the fuck he’d wanted to express in the first place. Completely uninspired. He didn’t know what it was lately, but it was frustrating as hell… 

Maybe he needed to get laid. Or maybe he was just whining...

And he might go so far as to say it was a welcome distraction when the doorbell rang. Couldn’t be better timing really, though he wasn’t expecting company.

Even less so was he expecting what greeted him on the other side of his door. He fucking loved these guys; they were always so damn cute with their little black ties. It helped that regardless of dynamic, they almost always blushed the moment they properly looked him over. And they were all so damn polite, interesting too and funny sometimes if they actually stuck around long enough to have a conversation or two.

“Sure, I could use saving,” the Alpha replied casually, a slow grin spreading across dark stained lips as he looked the other young man up and down, scenting a vague, too dull sweetness that should mean Omega. 

“You wanna come in?” He extended the invitation genuinely, deliberately adjusting the studded cuff wrapped loosely around his left wrist, skin near ghostly in contrast to the stark midnight that outfitted him head to toe. Call him goth, but he liked dark things and leather. 

_Go ahead, make something of it…_

Green eyes widened as Eren’s mouth popped open in shock at the image of the Alpha before him before he instinctively took a step back, expecting to be sworn at or spit on. When he wasn’t, the youth managed to take in even more of the guy’s appearance. Decked from head to toe in black and accented with the most dangerous looking jewelry; Eren had never met anyone like this in his entire homeschooled life. Armin hadn't been exaggerating, weird didn't even begin to cover it.

Mouth still gaping like a fish, Eren searched for words and ended up spluttering, “I-I didn’t mean to uh- disturb you! I’m sorry, you don’t have to-...” The more he spoke, the redder his cheeks became, eyes darting from smooth pale skin, to the black polished nails, to the eye liner that made the guy's grey eyes pop more than anything else. 

Levi cocked a hip, leaning in the doorway and flicking the butt of his joint off the side of the porch before crossing his arms lazily over his chest and watching the brunette flounder for an excuse to escape as he turned several shades of red in quick succession. “I really don’t mind, but if you have somewhere else to be,” he interjected, taking pity on his unexpected guest, still smiling invitingly with a generous note of flirtation in his voice and in the mandarin sandalwood of his own scent mingling with the burnt earthiness of the bud he’d been smoking, “You’re welcome to come back to visit me anytime you like.”

Eren smiled nervously, eyes looking anywhere but at the other man, and when the slinky scent hit his nose, his face scrunched up and he really started to scramble. 

“H-Here… Take this,” Eren offered, pulling out a book from his backpack without thinking and thrust it into the man’s hand, “Have a blessed day!” 

Without waiting for a response, he turned and fled back down the sidewalk then jogged his way down the street to catch up to Armin. 

“Back at ya!” Levi called after him, even when he couldn’t see the suspected Omega passed the hedges anymore, chuckling as he looked down at the well-loved bible the other man had aggressively deposited into his hand before he’d retreated, shaking his head with a broadening grin as he began to thumb through it. He’d definitely be back…

“Hey,” Armin greeted as Eren reached him, side eyeing him as he tried to catch his breath, “Are you alright?” 

“Fine,” Eren answered, already trying to forget what had happened and thanking God it was over. 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you’re beet red.” 

Eren glared at Armin until his friend snickered and left his ‘I told you so,’ unsaid. 

The rest of the day was uneventful even though that guy stayed on Eren’s mind. It wasn’t until he was about to go to bed that his phone began to ring, making him dive for his backpack to answer it before his parents freaked out and took it away. 

“Hello?” Eren answered quiet and breathy into his outdated flip phone. Hopefully his parents would let him get a better one before his mission. 

“Evenin’, does this happen to be Eren Jaeger?” The Alpha greeted, voice low and husky over the line, looking down at the inner cover of the bible laying open on his drafting table as he held his phone to his ear and traced the scrawled lettering of the young man’s name with his eyes as he spoke. 

After leafing through it some, he’d decided he’d better at least attempt calling; it was pretty evident how important this particular copy was to its owner and he was sure _Eren_ would be missing it. Some of the things he had written in little notes in the margins were just so… Inspiringly profound.

If he’d learned anything more about the intriguing young man other than his name, it was that Eren was a dreamer. And there was something just so fucking unexpectedly beautiful about that, given how strict Levi knew his community's particular beliefs generally were.

“Uh… Yeah?” Eren responded haltingly as his face scrunched up in confusion. The voice sounded familiar, but there was no way-- “Who is this? How did you get this number?” 

An airy chuckle sounded over the line in response to Eren’s increasingly suspicious tone, “Relax love, my name’s Levi. You rushed off my doorstep so fast, you passed off your own copy instead of the one I’m assuming you meant to. That’s where I got the number.”

So it was, Eren was left gaping for a second time that day. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he quickly scrambled to look in his bag and confirmed it was true; this Levi guy did, in fact, have **his** book. 

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean-... Please don’t read it!” Eren began to panic as he thought about all the personal information he'd written inside its many pages. It might as well have been a diary at this point and Eren was completely mortified. 

“Shit! I’m sorry too then. I already saw a little, but I won’t read any more, I promise,” Levi replied, genuinely apologetic though he was glad he had gotten a glimpse into Eren's secret thoughts when he had. He’d also already slipped a few dried flowers between the good book’s pages, but he wasn’t about to tell Eren that when the other young man was already so obviously flustered. He didn’t particularly want to scare him off again. “I’ll keep it safe for you until you can pick it up if you want.”

Eren sighed out through his nose. He had already decided on avoiding Levi’s house and sending some other pair to walk that neighborhood, but it seemed like he had no choice; he would have to go back. “Can I come by tomorrow after lunch?” Eren asked. He was sure he could sneak over there after church by telling his parents he was going to the library. 

"Sure, I'll be home," Levi agreed easily, shifting his weight to lean against his desk, his scent curling around him pleasantly, "If I don't answer, just let yourself in. I might be working on a piece."

“Well… see you tomorrow then,” Eren said, then hung up before Levi could form a response. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs so he quickly dove into his bed and stuffed his cellphone under his pillow then opened the copy of the book he should have given Levi earlier to make it at least appear as though he’d been reading. 

One knock sounded then Grisha opened the door without waiting. “Eren,” Grisha said, tone stern and disapproving, “It’s quarter to ten! You know it's lights out at nine thirty.” 

“Sorry,” Eren mumbled, keeping his eyes downcast to keep his father from noticing anything that might make him suspicious. Grisha turned off the light then made to leave when Eren stopped him. “Hey dad! Can I go to the library tomorrow after church? I want to do a little research on where the elders might send me on my mission.” 

Grisha narrowed his eyes. “You don’t even know where you’re going yet.”

Eren chuckled nervously as he tried to think of an appropriate excuse. “Well, it never hurts to be prepared!” He landed on, cringing internally at how stupid that sounded. 

“Fine… but be home before dinner,” Grisha conceded then shut the door behind him. Eren held his breath a little longer as he listened to his father's footsteps creak down the stairs. Grisha would murder him if he knew where Eren would actually be going the following day; it was truly a blessing he’d never find out. 

Thankfully, strict parents raised good liars.

***

Church ran a little late and it seemed like everyone was stopping his parents to talk about this and that. His family was well known and liked within their community. And he wished his Dad hadn’t insisted on driving him to the library afterwards, but he'd had no good reason to refuse. Luckily the library was only a couple blocks away from Levi’s house, so Eren went inside and right back out the back door to jog his way through the neighbourhood to his destination. If he was fast then no one would see him in a place he wasn’t supposed to be.

Eren found himself on Levi’s doorstep in no time, breathing a little hard when he noticed his reflection in the window. He tried to fix his hair for a moment before he realized how stupid he must look, primping like a girl. Scolding himself, he rang the doorbell, hoping this all would be quick and painless. 

Levi was barefoot and shirtless, a pair of soft black leather pants barely holding onto his hips with the support of equally soft, black silk suspenders as he moved, humming with a joint hanging out of his mouth and his hair haphazardly tied up as he worked, white and icy blue patterns like ripples in the surface of a frozen lake, fabric folding beneath his hands as the sewing machine rattled on. The Alpha didn’t even hear the doorbell over the music and his own inspiration pulsing beneath his skin, absorbed and consumed by the creativity that had overtaken him since his encounter with a certain shy and rather attractive brunette. It was no coincidence that he had become so motivated after reading some of the things Eren had written; he hadn't stopped designing since they'd last spoken, not even to sleep. He'd been up all night drawing up drafts and then patterns, all pinned up in various locations around his work area before he'd finally begun the task of bringing to life the clothing he'd created.

The longer Eren waited, the more anxious he became, knowing he was already sweating off his scent blockers. He rang the doorbell aggressively a few more times before he hissed to himself and tried the door. Levi had said he could just waltz right in, but politeness and etiquette were ingrained into him and barging into a stranger’s house was far from proper. 

Stepping into the house, he was bombarded by the Alpha’s scent which made his mouth begin to water, but he ignored it. Eren was a _Beta_ and Betas didn’t react to Alphas.

“Hello?” He called out again, as he looked around in awe at his surroundings. On the outside, the house had looked like any other suburban home, shuttered and perfectly plain. But on the inside, it was one big open space with furniture close to the floor, pillows and bag-like chairs stationed around low tables and a wall of windows with a huge bed casually posed against the backdrop reflected back at Eren. He had never seen anything like it where he was from. No one would be so bold even in their private spaces.

So distracted by the bizarre and unique interior design of the home was Eren that he entirely missed the Alpha’s presence behind the spacious sewing table situated on the opposite side of the room from where the bed sat and just next to his drafting table. And given how weak the suspected Omega’s scent was while his own filled the space so heavily, Levi hadn’t heard or scented Eren’s arrival. So it was that when he got up and picked his way around the hanging negative design spreads and _actually_ caught sight of Eren, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Christ! Give me a fucking heart attack why don’t you love,” the Alpha was smiling despite the complaint as he took his time to look Eren over and idly wiped his hands clean of chalk on a rag he pulled from the waistband of his pants, “Not that that’s your fault. When did it become the afternoon?”

Taken by surprise as well, Eren turned to look at Levi then squealed and covered his eyes. “You’re naked!” He blurted out, his face turning vermillion under his hands. He’d never seen an Alpha so improperly dressed before. 

Levi almost jumped a second time when Eren screeched unexpectedly at the sight of him. He looked down at himself searchingly, sure he must have left his fly down or something and given the poor kid a free show. But no, his fly was zipped tight and then he realized what must be making the other young man so uncomfortable… 

“I’m not _naked_ , least not fully… Gimme a sec to put a shirt on and grab your bible for you,” the Alpha’s smile began to spread across his mouth once again, endeared by his prudishly shy guest as he turned towards his _bedroom_ , “Make yourself at home.” He opened the large, scuffed and buckled black trunk at the foot of his bed and rummaged within it for a moment or two before he straightened up with a black mesh top in his hand. 

He slipped the suspenders from his shoulders with familiar ease and pulled the shirt over his head. The sheer mesh fabric really didn’t do a lot to provide much more modesty; even if his pierced nipples were nowhere near hidden from view, he really didn’t care to search for another shirt. It would do for the moment and if it made Eren blush some more, well, he didn’t really mind that so much at all. 

He didn’t bother slipping the suspenders back on, letting them dangle around his hips lazily as he swiped the bible from his night table and swaggered his way over to offer it to Eren with that same flirtatious smile on his coal-stained lips, “Here you are love, safe and sound as promised.”

Eren peeked through his fingers, wanting to protest the Alpha’s idea of what a shirt was, but conveniently forgot as Levi offered him his bible. Dropping his hands, he beamed up at Levi as his barely there scent went from sour to sugar sweet. His fingers brushed Levi’s as he snatched the bible and hugged it to his chest, “Thank you so much… I’ve had this thing since I was _born_. It was weird not to read it before bed.”

“I bet. It was pretty clear how much it meant to you from what I saw,” Levi replied airily, flexing his tingling fingers, cocking a hip and his head a bit as the still subtle but there sweetness of the (definitely) Omega’s scent threaded its way around them, watching him with hooded eyes, “You inspired me.”

“How did I do that?” Eren asked as his head began to tilt before he caught himself and forced it straight. He narrowed his eyes as he took a step back from the Alpha. “Wait! You said you wouldn’t read it!” He accused, scrunching up his nose. He could admit to himself that it was hard to be in an unfamiliar Alpha’s territory, especially when said Alpha _obviously_ wasn’t wearing scent blockers. It was also true that while Alphas in his congregation didn’t normally wear anything to cover their scents, Levi’s scent seemed even stronger to Eren, making him feel strange and his glands began to itch. It wasn’t helping that he could feel the patches over them were beginning to peel off his neck. 

“I didn’t read any more than I said. And none after you told me not to though I’ll admit to wanting to,” the Alpha elaborated, not wanting to spook Eren, shifting his weight idly as he watched him. He acted weird for an Omega, awkward in a peculiar way, but it only served to make Levi more curious about him. Aside from that, he was definitely as lovely to look at as his words were to read. “You have beautiful thoughts, that’s all I meant to say.”

Eren blinked once then ducked his head, rubbing at the irritating blockers on his neck and accidentally spreading his scent onto his hands. Looking up at the Alpha through his lashes, he said, “Really? You liked my writing? I’ve… Never really shown it to anyone before.” 

Levi chuckled and nodded, eyes warm and as inviting as his scent in response to the strengthening sweetness from the Omega, “Yeah, you definitely have a talent for it. I should be so lucky to have gotten a glimpse. It really helped me with my block.” 

Eren’s eyes fluttered a little at the intensity of Levi’s scent, leaning forward without realizing until he had to take a step to regain his balance. To cover it up, he made his way towards the sewing machine instead. “Can I see?” 

“It’s not quite finished yet, but sure,” the Alpha agreed easily, following the Omega to the as of yet unfinished piece. The icy whites and blues of the embroidering became fairy like ripples of water, distorted and mingling in ethereal and almost supernatural coordination on the opaque blackness of the fabric backdrop for the flowing bodice he was pulling together.

“What do you think love?” He asked as he came to stand next to the Omega, not so close as to be intimate, but certainly close enough to be friendly. He found he really wanted to hear what Eren thought of the work, given he’d unknowingly provided the inspiration for it.

Eren could feel the back of his neck tingle for a moment at the Alpha’s proximity, forcing him to lift his hand and protectively cover his neck until his eyes zeroed in on the-... Was it a dress? He didn’t know. In fact he knew pretty much nothing about fashion in general but even he could tell a work of art when he saw one. 

Taking a few hesitant steps, he scratched at his neck subconsciously for a few moments as he fought the urge to touch the material that he was almost sure felt like flowing water. He couldn’t help himself in the end, reaching out with finger tips to brush over the silken threads, tracing the flow of the design.

“You did all this… Yourself?” Eren asked in awe and completely enraptured. 

“It’s what I do,” the Alpha answered nonchalantly, watching Eren react to the piece, the increasing fidgetiness of the Omega not escaping him, though he didn’t draw attention to it, “I’m a designer.”

Levi's gaze slowly travelled along the lines of Eren’s body while the other man was distracted; interest, curiosity, and just a little mischief spicing up his scent as he abruptly voiced a thought, “You actually have great timing, I could use your help again if you have a few minutes.”

Instantly Eren’s hackles raised again, pulling his hand back as he turned to eye the Alpha with suspicion. “Help you how?” He asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he took a step back, “I’ve already been here too long…” But then he made no move to leave, still curious what the Alpha could want. 

Levi lowered his lashes and tilted his head just a little, giving subtle cues to the Omega that he wasn’t intending anything nefarious, and with assurance in his smoky voice as he spoke, “I just need someone to play model for me for a tick, but if you need to go, you can always go.” Eren implied he had to leave, but it really didn’t seem like he particularly wanted to even if he was wary; Levi really didn’t mind if he stayed.

Eren blinked. Then blinked again. “Isn’t it a dress…?” He managed to ask, his face scrunched in confusion. 

The Alpha’s grin began to spread over his mouth once again, “Do you have something against dresses?” The way Eren had been looking at it, he didn’t think that was the case… 

Eren spluttered for a moment before his cheeks puffed up in indignation. “I’m not a girl!” He huffed, fists balling up at his sides. Was Levi making fun of him? Maybe the Alpha could tell how tempting his offer was... “You need…To-... to ask one of them! N-not… someone like _me_.”

“Mm, maybe where you're from love, but around here, all kinds of people wear dresses, not just girls. Everyone deserves to feel beautiful, right?” Levi answered steadily, shifting his weight and crossing his arms over his chest idly as he hummed thoughtfully, “I think if you _were_ to try it on, you’d find it suits you more than you expect. The fit might be a tad off since I only had a glimpse to work with, but that can be adjusted easily once it’s on. ”

Eren bit his lip, fidgeting where he stood. If his Dad found out he'd tried on a dress… He didn’t even want to think about the punishment. No matter what Levi said, boys weren’t to wear girls’ clothing. It’d been drilled into him since he was young and his dad had first caught him trying on his mom’s heels and jewelry. That belting wasn’t one he’d soon forget…

And yet… He kinda _did_ want to try it on just a little. He’d always had way too sensitive of skin for a Beta and if that material literally felt as smooth as water to his fingertips, what would it feel like covering the rest of his body? Plus what his Dad didn’t know wouldn’t kill him… and yet Eren still didn’t want to seem too eager. 

“What’s… What’s in it for me?” He asked, rearranging his face into what he hoped was indifference. It probably didn’t help the facade that he was turning beet red. 

A curious look came over the Alpha’s face in response to Eren’s somewhat unexpected reply, and even though he didn’t think it was actually what the Omega was asking for, Levi offered, “I don’t mind paying a modelling fee. How much do you charge?”

“I-... um…” Eren stalled as his face scrunched up, then abruptly belted out, “Fifteen!” Much too loudly. It was three times what he earned babysitting for an evening. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much for the Alpha. 

Levi cocked a hip and his head as he considered it; he’d paid more in fees from agencies and none of them had inspired him as Eren had. Forget the fact that the dress he’d created had, in fact, been made for the Omega and the Alpha intended to gift it to him someday so long as he didn’t scare him off. “Fifteen hundred it is then, would you prefer it in cash?”

Eren inhaled so abruptly, he choked on his spit. Bending forward, he coughed and spluttered, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he shook his head vigorously in refusal. That was way, _way_ too much. The Alpha must have gone mad! 

Levi hadn’t meant to move closer or to touch the Omega, he really hadn’t, at least not until he was being fitted, but as the Omega hacked and wheezed so suddenly, he reacted without much thought. He stepped into Eren’s space to reach out and patted his back which was perhaps a mistake though Levi wasn’t exactly sorry about it as the sweet citrus sandalwood of his scent immediately and protectively attached itself to Eren. He really really didn’t intend to make Eren uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure what exactly had caused the sudden fit, but he hoped his proximity might actually soothe him faster, his tone quiet as he spoke to him, “You alright love?”

The wheezing turned into panting as Eren looked up at Levi with his tears speckling his eyelashes and rolling down his cheeks. “Are you crazy?” He gasped, still out of breath and too caught up in his shock to notice the proximity, “I meant fifteen _dollars_! Who has that kinda money to waste?” 

The Alpha let out a breathy chuckle and gave his head a shake as he rubbed soothing circles into the other man’s back, “Crazy, no, but you might be. Even for an amateur starting out, fifteen bucks is too little for a modeling fee. Besides, _I_ just so happen to have that kinda money and I would hardly call it a waste.”

Eren gaped at Levi for a moment longer before he finally noticed the hand on his back. Flapping his hands erratically, he shooed the Alpha’s hand away and tried to regain his composure, straightening his shirt and smoothing down his tie. “I can’t take money from a crazy person… It would be very un-Christian of me,” Eren sniffed, holding his head high and wrapping himself in the protection of his perceived moral superiority. “I’ll… I’ll just do it for free this time as a favour until you can get a… More suitable model. Where… Where do I change?” He asked, looking around the room. There had to be a private bathroom or something somewhere? Then again what did it matter if Levi saw him naked? He was a male Beta after all. 

Hand moving to rub at the short-shorn bit of his hair, a devilish grin stole over Levi’s charcoal-stained lips, “I’m not crazy, I’m an artist, there _is_ a difference. But I’m not gonna complain if you wanna give me a freebie.” 

He shifted away then, moving around to free some space from the many sketches and scrapped material, revealing a risen pedestal, to which he vaguely gestured as he began speaking again, “Just here is fine, since it’s not finished and you can’t really _change_ into it per se. I’ll have to help you for now.”

Eren reluctantly moved to the pedestal and stepped up, feeling self conscious now that he was on display. “What do I do now?” He questioned uncomfortably, crossing and uncrossing his arms over his chest. 

Levi wasn’t looking at him as Eren stepped up onto the platform, busily collecting the necessary tools he would need for the fitting as well as the dress itself, blinking dumbly when he did finally look the Omega over once again, only to discover Eren was still entirely clothed. 

“You're gonna have to at least take off your shirt for me love. I can’t do a proper fitting if you’re wearing two sets of clothing,” he said goodnaturedly, smiling warmly at the obviously nervous young man. He was surprised Eren had even stuck around thus far, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t everyday he got to have his inspiration model for him.

Eren took a deep breath then nodded his head grimly before he turned his back to Levi and loosened his tie. _It isn’t even a big deal,_ he thought as he undid the buttons of his shirt. Levi was a man, Eren was a man; it was just like swimming! He shouldn’t be so anxious, but it felt like he was being stared at as he slid the shirt off his shoulders and revealed the smooth tan skin of his back. 

“There,” Eren said impatiently, tossing his shirt and tie onto an empty stool, “Now what?” 

Levi was watching him now, envisioning his creation draped over that pretty bronzed skin. “Mm, arms out so I can pin the bodice in place,” he directed idly, stepping closer with the apparel in question.

Eren huffed, prying his arms from where they were crossed over his chest to hold them out straight. “This better not take forever!” He scolded, looking over his shoulder to glare at the Alpha, “And you better not poke me!” 

The Alpha chuckled from behind Eren as he slipped the elegant fabric around his chest, assuring him as he swiftly began pinning the material in place, plucking the pins from the holder strapped to his wrist and placing them expertly, “I wouldn’t dream of it love, don’t worry.”

Once the bodice was secure, Levi moved on to attaching the bottom of the dress to the bodice, moving around Eren fluidly, careful not to let his fingers linger anywhere too long though they tingled every time they brushed the other man’s smooth skin. He really was so lovely and the dress was, “Perfect…”

By the time Levi was done, Eren was covered in goosebumps, hyper focused on every little touch to his delicate skin. He had been right though, the material _was_ the softest thing he’d ever worn. Turning his head, he was about to respond when he was caught by grey eyes, not realizing how close the Alpha had become while placing the pins. Levi was… Definitely handsome, for a man at least. “The dress is pretty,” he complimented, dazed and lacking his usual prickly manner. Had Levi always smelled so good? 

Levi met Eren’s gaze unwaveringly and smiled roguishly at him, appreciating how long his eyelashes were and how green his eyes, and that subtle sweetness was becoming less subtle though it was still far from what Levi had come to expect from most Omegas. “Thank you. It suits you the way it was meant to. How does it feel, not too tight, too loose, or pinching anywhere?” He replied, making minute adjustments as he continued to watch Eren.

The moment Levi broke their eye contact to continue his work, it was like a spell was broken and Eren snapped his head forward as he began to blush. “I-I don’t know. It’s tight… But it’s supposed to be right?” Eren asked, biting his lip and shifting under the material. It was like a second skin and he was used to ill fitting clothes to hide the flared hips that he wasn’t supposed to have as a Beta. 

“Well yes and no, the fit is meant to be snug, but it shouldn’t be uncomfortably so. You should be able to move freely. Here, move around a bit and see,” the Alpha explained, offering Eren a hand down from the platform so that the other man could walk around some, pointing out a large floating mirror on the wall just at the mouth of the hallway to his bathroom and kitchen, “There’s a mirror just over here if you wanna see how it looks.” 

Eren did as he was told, taking Levi’s hand and trying to take a couple steps. “It’s too long,” Eren said, kicking his feet out so that he wouldn’t step on the long material and ruin it. In the end, he had to lift up the hem with one hand as Levi guided him to the mirror. 

It was difficult for Eren to look in the mirror. He didn’t even look like himself in the dress, the person staring back was too glamorous and too feminine. But even then, he couldn’t say he didn’t like it, a smile lifting on his lips unbidden. The only issue he could see was the bunching of the skirt over his pants. Without thinking about it, he lifted up the material to unbutton his black trousers and let them slide to the floor so he could step out of them. With that, the dress laid perfectly on his body. It was difficult to take his eyes off of it. 

“It’s stunning… It’s still hard to believe my writing inspired this though,” Eren finally said, feeling like Levi was waiting for his opinion. 

The Alpha hummed, watching Eren through the reflection, finding his expressions fascinating. It was quite clear he had never worn such a dress before and Levi was more than happy to be the one to have given the other man the opportunity. Especially since it seemed as if he’d been made to wear them; the fit was superb, now that the Omega had also removed the excess layer of fabric his pants had added. “I think anyone that had the good fortune to read something of yours would feel the same, but who knows, I might be crazy, right,” Levi answered cheekily, winking at Eren when he caught his eye in the mirror. 

“I’ll adjust the length, something comfortable for both heels and no heels,” he continued after a moment as if to himself, “What size shoe do you wear love?”

Taking his hands and running them down his sides like he never saw his body in such a way before, Eren said absentmindedly, “Size six and a half.” It took a moment to register before Eren stiffened at the mention, his scent spiking with anxiety. 

“I’m not… I can’t wear heels,” Eren said, looking at Levi with wide fearful eyes before he looked down at the dress and started to feel trapped instead of elated. He started to try and remove it but it was impossible with the pins without ruining it. “I… Are we done? I need to…” Eren started then grabbed his pants and began rushing back to the pedestal, “I want to take it off now.” 

Levi was entirely aware of the shift, but rather than asking or arguing, he simply nodded, following the Omega to assist him in slipping out of the dress now that it had been pinned for alteration, “Not to worry love, I’ll fix the length for no heels then.” There was quite obviously something about that that had made Eren beyond anxious; Levi didn’t need to pry to guess why that might be. 

“There we go, if you just wanna step out of it,” he prompted as he separated the back to allow the dress to move more freely.

Eren shakily stepped out, scrambling to tug on his pants to cover his small white briefs then diving for his shirt and tie. The buttons were barely done up with the tie hanging loosely around his neck as he bolted for the door. 

“I’m sorry. I really have to go now,” Eren said fumbling with the front door. 

Levi had turned away from the Omega as Eren scrambled to redress, not particularly wanting to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was and had instead taken the time to hang the dress on a form mannequin. But he followed after him when Eren moved back towards the door, snatching the Omega’s bible from his sewing table where Eren had once again forgotten it. 

“Wait, hold on a second before you run away again, you almost left this... again,” he said as he stepped closer and offered the book to Eren, “You didn’t happen to bring me a copy did you?”

Eren was disheveled standing in front of the door, but calmed some as he took the book back for a second time. 

“I forgot,” Eren answered rather glumly, biting his lip and lowering his head, unconsciously submitting to the Alpha for disappointing him. “Do you… I could come back with one?” He suggested, looking up at Levi through his eyelashes. 

Levi frowned when the Omega lowered his head, but he was smiling warmly when Eren looked up again, and his words were genuine, “Sure, you’re welcome anytime love, just let yourself in. Thank you for your help, you’re really a godsend.” 

Eren’s eyes widened then he beamed up at the Alpha. To call him a ‘godsend’ was very high praise indeed. “T-Thank you… Maybe next time I’ll… I’ll read my favourite passages to you. I can come on my regular rounds instead of… Yeah I’ll have more time if it’s mission work. I won’t have to sneak here from the library,” Eren rambled, taking the time to fix the buttons on his shirt with his bible tucked in the crook of his arm. 

The Alpha’s smile broadened, pleased to see the other man perk up, the anxiety of moments before dissipating finally. “I’ll look forward to it. See you soon then love,” he replied as he reached to open the door for Eren helpfully.

Eren nodded, hesitating a moment. It was weird, he was in such a panic to leave but the Alpha had managed to calm him down enough that he was sad to go. Shaking his head, he stepped into his shoes then out of the house, bounding down the walkway and onto the sidewalk. He didn’t have long before he was supposed to be picked up at the library.


	2. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter... Why not?

He had only meant to rest his eyes a moment… But somehow after he’d finally finished the last little details on Eren’s dress _and_ designed the pretty, flat-bottomed fairy sandals; whose lacing would climb nearly to the Omega’s knees and appear translucent but also pearlescent when they caught the light, like magic, like the rest of the beautiful piece… He’d fallen asleep.

He probably needed it since he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept. He’d thought he might’ve napped, but he also thought he might be lying to himself… He didn’t know when to expect Eren back and he had wanted to have it completed before then. He’d ended up sprawled upside down in his bed, wearing a baggy, black tank top with a white Ankh seemingly scratched into it and threadbare, faded black jeans, chiseled belly and one pierced nipple on display between the lazily disheveled fabrics. His hair was a mess, spilling over the arm his head was pillowed on, the ponytail long lost in the sheets, lips lacking the usual dark stain he painted them and the charcoal lining his eyes smudged as he snored the day away; he didn’t even stir when the obligatory knock sounded at his door.

Eren sighed to himself as he knocked a third time then checked to see if the scent patches were well secured to his neck and his tie was straight. He didn’t wait nearly as long as he had the last time, eventually letting himself in like Levi’d directed. It still felt weird that he was entering the Alpha’s territory without permission, but there wasn’t anything else to be done. 

Stepping inside, Eren removed his shoes then padded his way further into the space almost silently until he noticed the finished dress and paused. It was somehow even more magnificent and Eren couldn’t help but trail his fingertips up and down the bodice. He could imagine the beauty of the Omega that would rightfully replace him as the model, but somehow that set his teeth on edge, and he dropped his hand as he turned away. 

That was when he noticed Levi on the bed. On his tiptoes, Eren moved towards the Alpha as Levi continued to softly snore. It was enough to make him giggle quietly to himself, leaning forward to inspect the sleeping beauty and contemplate what the most hilarious way to wake the Alpha up might be. Of course, the fairytale demanded a kiss, but that would be entirely inappropriate… Besides, Eren didn’t really have the gall to begin with. 

Levi felt eyes on him, pulled into consciousness by that oddly sensitive sixth sense that flared with warning. He didn’t stir, but his eyes opened and he caught the unexpected Omega looking at him. A lazy smile spread across his mouth as he greeted him with a pleasantly sleep-roughened voice, “Welcome back beautiful.”

Eren’s eyes blew wide as he threw himself backward with a squeak and inevitably lost his balance, falling on his ass spectacularly. 

“Why did you pretend to be asleep? Just to scare me?!” Eren screeched in offense as the Alpha blinked down at him sleepily. 

Levi shook his head vaguely, honeyed mandarin sandalwood scent turned soothing as he shifted around on his bed to offer the startled Omega a hand up. “I wouldn’t do that,” he assured, voice still husky and quiet in the space, explaining further though he wasn’t obligated to, “I haven’t slept in a couple days so I fell asleep when I finished working. I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

Eren blinked up at Levi, then looked down and bit his lip. “I’m sorry,” he said, meekly taking Levi’s hand to get up off the floor, “Should I just go and let you sleep then?” 

“No,” Levi responded immediately, holding Eren’s hand in a warm-firm grip and hoisting him back up onto his feet and maybe just a bit closer to the bed, “Stay. I was just pleasantly surprised, that’s all, nothing to be sorry for love.”

Eren remained shy, looking anywhere but directly at Levi. He didn’t even notice the distance, standing between Levi’s spread knees, somehow getting used to the Alpha’s lack of personal bubble. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so instead he reached into his messenger bag with his free hand and rummaged around.

“Here,” Eren said finally, handing Levi the book he'd requested, “I didn’t forget this time.” 

Levi took the book and set it next to him, but he wasn’t looking at it as he smiled at the young man instead, entirely endeared by Eren’s shy, but eager recovery. “Still planning to read to me?” He questioned, words charming as his woodsy scent curled around them with fresh pleasantness; he hadn’t been lying when he’d said he would be looking forward to it.

Eren side-eyed the Alpha, biting his lip to hide a smile. “It’ll bore you… You’re not the kind of person that would enjoy listening to scripture,” he teased. 

"Oh? And what kind of person exactly am I then?" The Alpha echoed, a decidedly flirtatious note to his tone as he watched Eren from under his lashes and made no particular move to get up from the bed, wondering if he was going to be able to coax the Omega to lay down with him while they read.

“Different,” Eren answered, glancing at Levi out of the corner of his eye, “Well… Different from me at least… And that means I’m supposed to stay away from you. I was warned to stay away from people like you my whole life…” Words trailing off as a wrinkle formed between Eren’s eyebrows and he began to frown. He was about to step away and put a little distance between him and that scent, but Levi grabbed his hand instead. 

He'd only reached for his hand to stay him before Eren could avoid an explanation altogether. And though his hold was easily breakable, Levi didn't let go and Eren didn’t pull away as he questioned the Omega further, voice and gaze imploring, "How come? Is different so terrible?"

Eren took a moment to think about it, letting Levi hold his hand and rub encouraging circles into his wrist; it was the oddest pleasant sensation. “It’s… _supposed_ to be,” Eren said, looking down at their hands, “l’m _supposed_ to be here to teach you and save your soul. But I’m not sure I want to do that…” 

Levi tilted his head and leaned towards Eren unconsciously, curious interest evident in the posture and his scent as the Omega watched their hands. “You don’t think my soul needs saving?” He asked, voice quieter than it’d been, not accusatory or teasing, but genuine in the desire to know just why Eren was wavering in his ‘mission.’ Maybe it wasn’t Levi that had needed saving afterall…

Eren shook his head, avoiding Levi’s eyes as he was filled with guilt. “You’d have to cut your hair, get rid of your piercings… Cover up your tattoos... You wouldn’t be allowed to make dresses anymore and you’d probably be forced to get a stupid office job, get married to an Omega from church, and have as many children as possible…” Eren heaved a heavy sigh, thinking about everything that was expected of him then spied Levi’s smile as he looked up at the Alpha through his lashes. “See, you’re laughing already! And that’s not even a tenth of what you’d have to do! It’s impossible; you wouldn’t even be you anymore!”

“Maybe… I could do all that and anything else, but I’d only be pretending anyway. I like who I am and I like who you are, so I really don’t see any reason either of us needs to change. Do you suppose a person could have faith without belonging to any particular one? I think maybe _someone_ meant for us to meet, don’t you think so?” Levi didn’t bother attempting to hide his smile as it spread further across his mouth while he talked. He vaguely moved to withdraw his hand, for Eren to hold on to it instead, which only served to make his smile broader.

Eren's eyes went wide as he held Levi’s hand almost desperately. “You really think so?” He questioned, looking at Levi with hopeful forest bright eyes, “At first I thought it was because I was going to save you from damnation… But now I’m not sure at all. I guess God could want us to be friends though it’s kind of weird for a Beta to be friends with an Alpha. In my church, all the dynamics are pretty separated out so all my friends are Betas like me…”

So much made so much sense all of the sudden with that one response from the Omega. Eren thought he was a Beta, had been raised a Beta; Eren didn’t know he wasn’t a Beta at all. Levi’d heard about groups like Eren’s, ones that didn’t _believe in_ male Omegas, raised them to believe such abnormalities did not occur in their cohort. 

Eren didn’t know… For some reason that kind of made a dull ache throb deep in his chest. To have such a vital part of his identity hidden from him…

But Levi’s smile didn’t waver, “I wouldn’t think it’s weird at all; dynamic isn’t that important, Alpha, Beta, Omega, it’s all the same to me. I think I’d very much like to call you my friend if you think God wouldn’t mind too much.” 

Eren couldn’t help but giggle. “God does say to love thy neighbor… It’d be best if my parents and the elders didn’t know though. I bet I wouldn’t be allowed to be friends with you if they did…” Eren said, feeling this happy buzz underneath his skin as his neck began to itch. He'd never had an easy time making friends, especially with outsiders. Without any warning, he drooped, bottom lip beginning to pout. “Too bad it won’t be for very long. I’ll be off on my mission in the new year…”

“Why would that matter? Depending on where you are, we could always talk or text on the phone or write letters. It’s pretty usual to stay friends even at a distance, isn’t it? Besides, it’s not like you’d be gone forever, right.” Levi replied assuredly, very much wanting the Omega to brighten once again and gave Eren’s hand a teasing tug, "I’ll still be here when you’re back. You can just let yourself in if I don’t answer.” 

Eren shook his head, mouth turning down in a deepening frown as he sighed. “On my mission, I’m supposed to give myself to God. None of my friends that went on mission replied to my letters… And when they came back, they were so-... So different,” Eren explained, chewing on his bottom lip, “I’m worried I’ll be different too.” 

Levi hummed thoughtfully, considering his words carefully in his response, not wanting to offend the Omega unintentionally, “I think when people go on journeys like that, they sometimes get lost in faith and they are sometimes swayed by what other people perceive to be their God’s desires…” He paused a second, looking down as he rubbed a thumb along Eren’s knuckles idly, seeking out the other man’s eyes again as he finished, “I think so long as you remember that who you already are and who you evolve into is exactly the person God intended you to be, you won’t have anything to worry about.” 

Eren listened to Levi intently then slowly nodded his head. “That makes sense…” He said quietly, then gave the Alpha a small smile before he finally realized how long he’d been holding onto Levi’s hand. Blushing furiously, he turned his head to the side to avoid the Alpha’s eyes in his embarrassment, but didn’t try to pull away. His hand was probably super sweaty and gross and it wasn’t exactly _normal_ to hold hands with someone he’d just made friends with, but Eren didn’t really _want_ to let go. So he didn't.

Levi could smell the embarrassment on him, and he could admit that it was unusually awkward with the Omega standing there in the space between his spread knees, their hands locked and suspended between them. Especially given the topic of conversation, but Levi had no complaints. Nothing about Eren had been usual.

A full two minutes might’ve slipped by in silence as they stayed that way before Levi wet his lips and gave Eren’s hand a firm squeeze, still watching him. “Sit and stay awhile love,” he suggested, gesturing to the expanse of open bed next to him, scent inviting, calm, and unwavering, “Why don’t you read to me from your book, if not the scriptures, then what about your words? I definitely wouldn’t mind hearing them.”

Eren eyed the Alpha out of the corner of his eye, “You won’t make fun of me?” 

“Never,” Levi promised without hesitation, honesty in the declaration. He had no doubt he would be captivated by whatever the Omega had to say, given how ensnared he’d already become. 

Eren continued to hesitate, less apprehensive about reading to Levi and more aware of the Alpha inviting him into his bed. That was something people just didn’t _do_ , especially Alphas. They were normally so territorial, but Levi didn’t seem that way at all, smiling up at him patiently and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and then finally a guiding tug. 

“Are you _really_ an Alpha?” Eren couldn’t help but question, gingerly perching himself on the edge of the bed beside Levi as they remained holding hands. “You smell like one, but you don’t really act like one…” 

“Mm, I suppose that depends on what your definition of being an Alpha is, and maybe you just haven’t met a whole lot of us,” Levi chuckled, shifting over some to be sure there was a comfortable distance between them as Eren finally settled onto the bed with him, “Besides, being an Alpha is only part of who I am. How I act is up to me, isn’t it?”

Scrunching his nose, Eren looked at Levi with exasperation. “Doesn’t it bother your instincts to have a stranger in your bed? Plus, since I’m a Beta, I probably don’t smell that good to you.” 

“It might bother me if I hadn’t invited you, but I did, so it doesn’t,” the Alpha said, smiling and watching Eren with what was probably best described as eager affection. Something about him was just different and it drew Levi in like nothing else. “And you don’t smell like a Beta, but even if you did, I wouldn’t mind so much.”

Eren was puzzled by the Alpha’s response, but decided not to dwell, turning to dig out his own bible from his bag. It was a little awkward one-handed, but the thought of letting go of Levi’s hand didn’t even cross his mind, eventually fishing out the worn book then scooting back just enough so that he could cross his legs and rest the open book in his lap. 

“John 1:1; In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God...” Eren began, words clear and concise. He probably didn’t even need the book to remember the words after years of repeating them. The only difference was that he added in the thoughts he’d written down beside the words, making the reading a little disjointed. But if Levi couldn’t understand, he made no mention, listening intently as Eren spoke. 

“- and on the sixth day God said, ‘Let Us make Alpha in Our image, according to Our likeness; let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth.’ So God created Alpha in His own image; in the image of God He created him; male and female He created them. Then God blessed Omega, and God said to them, ‘Be fruitful and multiply; fill the earth with your children to serve your Alphas and submit to their dominion. Then God blessed Betas, and God said to them, ‘Be the balance between Alpha and Omega…’” 

Levi leaned back on his unoccupied palm as he listened to the Omega recite the passages, both his own and those of men many years gone. He hummed as Eren got into the bits about the gender roles and tilted his head in consideration, curious what the other young man would say in response as he asked, “What do you think it means by that, for Omegas to submit to their Alphas’ dominion?”

Eren looked up and blinked. “Well, it’s pretty self explanatory,” he said finally when he found the right words, “It means that a good and faithful Omega is supposed to submit to their Alpha in all things. Alphas were made to lead and Omegas were made to follow…” But the questioning look in Levi’s eyes made Eren bite his lip and look down at the bible. “It does seem a little unfair though…” 

“A little...Do you think if you were an Omega, you’d be okay with that, letting someone else dictate your decisions for you, even if they weren’t the ones you would make for yourself?” Levi followed up, finding it hard to imagine even in the role of Alpha; he didn’t really see the appeal in a voiceless and powerless partner. “It doesn’t really seem like much of a blessing to me.”

“It’s not a lot different than my life now…” Eren said with a shrug, “My Dad is an Alpha and very strict. My Mom was an Omega and she did everything he told her. Even though I’m a Beta, I still have to do what my father says. I don’t think I’d know what to do if I actually had the power to choose…” Eren sighed heavily, then smiled as he turned on the bed to face the Alpha, “It’s not so bad though… I’m healthy and nothing really bad has ever happened to me so he must’ve done something right… Though sometimes I wonder what it’d be like to be an Alpha like you…” He paused for a moment as his mouth turned into a playful pout, “You don’t even take advantage of your dynamic! You’re barely Alpha-like at all!” 

“I’ve never had any complaints. I don’t think I could call myself a decent _human being_ if I took advantage just because I happened to be born an Alpha,” Levi replied, shaking his head a bit, his fingers unintentionally refirming his grip on Eren’s, unconsciously leaning closer to the Omega as vague protectiveness began to filter into the sweet citrus sandalwood of his scent. “Do you think your mother was happy like that?... Are you?”

Eren’s eyes widened then he frowned. Laughing nervously, he reached out and gave Levi’s shoulder a shove, “You ask the strangest questions! Do I look unhappy to you?” 

“I guess I’m that kind of Alpha,” Levi said, pausing for the briefest of moments before he continued carefully, attempting to ignore the tingling in his shoulder, “I don’t think you look unhappy, but you aren’t happy either… You look kind of lost, like you aren’t so sure yourself…”

His stormy eyes widened just the slightest before he ducked his head, though he still kept a hold on Eren’s hand as if the Omega might suddenly slip away, “Sorry if I’m wrong…”

Eren squaked indignantly, shoving Levi’s shoulder again. “You’re so-!” He started but didn’t finish, trying to pull his hand away futilely as Levi kept hold of it. “Everybody gets lost sometimes!” He whined, shifting up onto his knees to gain leverage while shoving at the Alpha’s shoulders and chest in his embarrassment, “Who even asks something like that? Why are you so weird?” 

Levi wasn’t expecting such a physical reaction from the Omega, grip finally loosened and Eren took the opportunity to use both freed hands to prod and push at him until he simply allowed himself to be pushed right over. And he couldn’t really help but start laughing when the Omega fell with him, “Weird according to you…”

“You’re the _worst_!” Eren cried though he was smiling, scrambling to find purchase on top of Levi to resume his attack. Straddling the Alpha’s hips, he continued to slap at Levi with absolutely zero force behind his assault as he squealed with laughter. “This is what you get for teasing me!” 

Levi’s laughter mingled with Eren’s as the Alpha squirmed under him, trying to shield his more ticklish spots from the Omega’s unexpected, but not unpleasant attack. “I’m sorry I’m not more sorry,” he replied teasingly through his grin, mischief alight in his eyes as he watched the Omega lazily, “I’ll repent…I mean, I’ll try...”

He was pretty sure this was flirtation, but he knew it wasn’t likely Eren’s intention. Eren wasn’t aware and Levi had no inclination to either point it out nor to pursue anything more intimate. Even if he _was_ interested in the Omega; pushing would only scare him. And Levi definitely wasn’t an Alpha that found a frightened partner attractive.

“You- you… _You_!” Eren yelled, unable to find the right words. The Alpha got ahold of Eren’s flailing arms by the wrists, making him fall forward on top of Levi’s chest with an ‘oomph’. 

There their faces were, hardly two inches apart, both a little short of breath. Eren was so close to Levi, he was almost cross-eyed when he was abruptly caught by the Alpha’s open and laughing gaze. “You have pretty eyes,” he observed, voice quiet and kind of dazed as his own green eyes darted back and forth and he leaned in impossibly closer. 

“Yours aren’t so bad either,” Levi’s response was a little breathless as he remained still under Eren, his scent settling on the Omega familiarly and without his explicit consent. He lowered his lashes and smiled handsomely at Eren, pretending he couldn’t feel the Omega’s breath against his lips. Just how close they had become…

The warmth of Levi’s breath was drawing him closer as he inhaled it through his nose. “You… Smell good too,” Eren sighed, smiling as his mouth began to water and eyes dropped to look at the Alpha’s lips curiously. Had Levi been eating candy?

"Is that so?" Levi hummed huskily. He knew Eren was looking at his mouth, could guess what kinds of thoughts he might be thinking and he had to remember, he couldn't just roll him over. Even if Eren was getting _closer_ and his scent was getting sweeter, and Levi could practically taste him as he wet his lips and he suddenly really wanted to touch him. Aware or not, Eren was _definitely_ an Omega. 

Eren hummed, eyelashes fluttering. He didn’t even know what he was doing at this point, mind clouded except for the singular desire to be closer. Close enough that when he opened his mouth to answer, his lips just barely brushed against Levi’s, sending an unexpected shock of pleasure through Eren’s entire body. 

It was quickly followed by horror. 

Gasping, Eren pulled away, flailing as he tried to get off of the Alpha too quickly. 

“I’m so sorry! I don’t- _what_ was I-... I didn’t mean--” Eren spluttered, so hasteful in his movements, he fell backwards off the bed. 

Levi sat up immediately, leaning to help the Omega again, stilling when Eren scooted back further away from him skittishly instead and he frowned. “No big deal love, you don’t owe me anything. Are you alright?” He hadn’t imagined it; Eren had nearly kissed him, but it was rather obvious he hadn’t meant to and was now probably confused as hell about it. Things happened sometimes; Levi certainly wasn’t about to pressure or condemn him over it.

Eren shook his head hard, beet red with tears in his eyes as he trembled on the floor. “I don’t… I don’t feel good,” he managed to say, breaths shallow as his underwear began to feel... wet? Had he peed himself? The thought made him choke on a sudden sob. What was happening to him?

“Shit… Um, sorry, should I call someone or a cab or something?” Levi hadn’t meant to make Eren cry and his instincts clambered to comfort the distressed Omega, forcing him to get up from the bed and crouch down nearer to the other man as he stumbled over what to say. “Do… Do you need to lay down?” 

“I-I can’t!” Eren whimpered, confused tears of shame now streaming down his face as he looked up at Levi with pleading eyes. “I think- My pants… I’m soaked,” he managed to blubber, opening up his legs to show the Alpha the dark spot of dampness spreading in his trousers miserably, “I’m sorry… Please don’t make me go home like this!” 

Levi blinked and blinked again, quiet for a long second as understanding settled in with the sweet scent of it and flattered heat pinked the tips of his ears as he abruptly floundered, “Oh... oh!” 

He _really_ definitely hadn’t been expecting Eren to… Well, at least the interest was mutual. “Okay, um, lemme just get you something to change into so we can wash your clothes. Uh the bathroom’s just down the hall, do you need help to get there?” He offered, feeling awkward because he knew what had happened, but he didn’t think Eren did and it wasn’t exactly the right time to explain it to him, and it was only right to offer him some privacy... Even if his instincts stirred and prickled under his skin annoyingly.

Eren sniffled pitifully then nodded his head, waiting for Levi to reach out to take the Alpha’s hand. Levi did the majority of the work to get Eren to his feet and when he was upright again, his legs were wobbly and barely able to hold his own weight. He held onto Levi with both hands, still sniffling and holding back embarrassing whimpers as he felt the wetness begin to sluggishly trickle down his legs and drip into his socks. Every step he took as Levi guided him to the bathroom seemed to be punctuated with another squelch of liquid. Eren had never been more mortified. 

The Alpha couldn’t help it when the first croons rolled thickly in his chest, the sound brought on entirely in response to the Omega’s continued shame and upset. Levi could smell the sweetness of the slick along with the bitterness of Eren’s distress and it sent his own scent into a desperate spiral of protective and soothing while electric heat throbbed from wherever Eren’s skin came into contact with his own. He’d never had such a strong reaction to an Omega before, but just as he’d thought from the moment he’d met him, there was just something about Eren.

He guided him towards the bathroom with patient gentleness, careful how he touched him and where because it mattered. And once they were in the spacious room with its separate fogged glass shower stall and monstrous marble tiled tub with the steps to get in and out, he sat Eren on its wide ledge and offered him a fluffy cloth and towel as he directed, “You can clean up in here love, use whatever you need. I’ll leave the clothes outside the door, okay?” 

Eren couldn’t meet Levi’s eye so he nodded his head instead, clutching the towel to his chest and hugging it, grateful for the Alpha's kindness even if he couldn't say so. He kept his head down until he heard the click of the bathroom door closing then began the arduous process of peeling off his soaked underwear and pants. He didn’t really want to shower in a foreign place, but he couldn’t really think of any other option with how wet and sticky his legs were. It didn’t _seem_ like urine, but what else could it be? 

Sighing, Eren stripped off the rest of his clothes and resigned himself to using Levi’s shower. It shouldn’t take too long and he didn’t think the Alpha would mind. 

Levi ducked his head and ignored the heat that pooled at the back of his neck as he heard the shower kick on and did his best not to think about the sweet scent that was clinging to him intently. He rifled through the large closet that housed many of his creations and some of his own clothing as well. He settled on an oversized, silver knit wintergreen sweater that was plush and made from some of the softest material Levi had ever used (much like Eren’s dress) and a pair of comfortable charcoal tights embroidered with similarly icy green ivy, both feminine and yet somehow equally masculine. Made for comfort. 

He left them where he’d said and spent the next half hour pacing and smoking a joint in an attempt to mellow out his raging instincts, and trying to figure out what answers he could give Eren once the Omega was comfortable enough to leave his bathroom…

Meanwhile, washing was a very awkward affair for Eren. He discovered that the liquid was leaking from a place it shouldn’t be, but at least he hadn’t peed himself like a toddler. He scrubbed his entire body down three times before he felt he got all the stickiness off and it wasn’t until he got out of the shower and started to dry off that he realized he’d ruined his scent blockers. With a groan, he pulled off the soaked bandages and threw them in the garbage. Eren knew he didn’t have any replacements (they usually lasted 24hrs) but there wasn’t anything he could do about it now other than hope Levi didn’t hate his scent too much.

Eren was ready to get dressed and never speak about this incident again, but when he retrieved the clothing outside the door, he was embarrassed anew. 

“Levi?” He called, only his head peeking outside the door. 

The Alpha physically jumped when Eren called him and he immediately moved towards the hallway, catching the Omega’s eye as he peered from the bathroom doorway. “Yeah?” He replied, eager to do anything that might make Eren more comfortable. 

“Why do you keep dressing me up like a girl?” Eren asked, pouting as he opened the door and revealed himself to the Alpha. His hair was still slightly damp and curling at the edges and the sweater was so large it kept slipping off to expose his shoulder. The tights were the worst part. Eren had never worn something so form fitted, showing off his curves much more clearly than his normal ill fitted clothing. 

“It wasn’t made just for girls. I’m sorry if you hate it, I just don’t own anything that would suit you better,” Levi replied sheepishly, gesturing vaguely at his own ensemble as if that explained it, “It’s just until your clothes are washed, but if you really would rather something else, you can pick whatever you like from my closet. Though for the record, I think it looks beautiful on you. The colour compliments your eyes.”

Immediately, Eren flushed at the compliment, squirming under Levi’s gaze. The Alpha’s answer made sense; he definitely didn’t want to wear the sort of revealing clothing Levi did. Nodding his head, Eren went back into the bathroom to retrieve his soiled clothing. “I should have put these in the wash first… Where’s your washing machine?” He asked, scrunching his nose at the feel of the sticky wetness in his hands. _Disgusting_. 

“End of the hallway and to the left,” Levi answered, giving the Omega an assuring smile as he pointed him in the right direction before he turned back towards the living space, mostly to occupy himself while the Omega was finishing up, “Do you like iced tea?”

“Uh-um, yes I do,” Eren managed to stutter, shuffling on bare feet to the washer. When he got there, he sighed, realizing Levi had a much fancier washing machine than he was used to, with a million buttons and dials. In the end, he just chucked his clothes in, grabbed the laundry detergent, dumped it in with them, then started to push buttons. Even the buttons were fancy, dinging like proper music with every press. He seemed to have figured it out though as water began to stream inside and he breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to call Levi for help. 

Shuffling back to the kitchen, Eren watched as the Alpha mixed them drinks. “I guess I’m stuck here until my clothes are clean. It’s a good thing I came early today, my Dad won’t expect me back for a while and even if it takes too long I can text my friend Armin to cover for me,” Eren rambled nervously, “W-What would you like to do while we wait?” 

Levi hummed his acknowledgement, turning to offer Eren a glass of raspberry white tea with honey. “I dunno, we could watch a movie or something. I have some board games,” he answered easily, trying to smooth over the awkwardness and distract himself from the continued tingling under his own skin as he led the way back to his living room and plopped down onto one of the beanbags.

“A movie would be okay,” Eren decided quickly, sitting down awkwardly in the beanbag next to Levi with his drink. After all the excitement, he could use the time to relax and not continuously embarrass himself in front of the Alpha. Which only seemed possible when he wasn’t speaking. 

The Alpha nodded and reached for the remote, flipping on his television and scrolling through movies until he found one he thought would be safe enough, a kids movie about vikings and dragons that Levi had seen once or twice. “Are you feeling better now?” He made it perhaps five minutes in before he looked at the Omega and broke the silence that had settled; he couldn’t not ask.

Eren startled a bit at Levi’s sudden question then nodded. “Um, yeah. I think so. I don’t know what happened, but I don’t feel weird anymore,” Eren said, glad that he didn’t have to lie. Just the thought of what had happened rekindled his embarrassment which heightened his scent in the air; he’d totally forgotten he wasn’t wearing scent blockers! Grabbing at his neck to try and stop the smell from getting any worse, Eren hoped his scent wasn’t bothering the Alpha. 

“You sure? You seem kinda… Jumpy...” Levi replied, brow furrowing with renewed concern as he watched Eren groping at his throat which sent his strengthened scent wafting all around them. And of course encouraged the Alpha’s to spike in response… again.

“No, I’m fine… It’s just… My scent blockers got wrecked in the shower and I know my scent is gross from my medical condition… Sorry, I’m probably stinking up the place,” Eren blurted out, setting down his glass to cover both sides of his neck. 

“Who told you something like that? You don’t have an ugly scent,” Levi argued, sure that someone had indeed led the Omega to believe the scent of him was somehow undesirable. It wasn’t. Eren’s scent was just as lovely as the rest of him, though it certainly gave away his true dynamic. It was no wonder they were hiding it from him too.

Eren scrunched up his nose at the Alpha. “It’s too strong. I don’t smell like a Beta like I should so I use the scent blockers… It’s really weird to be able to smell myself. I normally almost never take them off,” he said, hoping it would calm Levi down. He hadn’t realized saying his scent was awful would upset the Alpha. 

“Strong doesn’t mean bad. It’s not bad, it’s… nice,” Levi said, wanting to convince Eren; he deserved to know the truth, “It’s kind of a shame to cover it all the time. At least in my opinion. Don’t you get tired of hiding it?”

Eren thought about it for a moment. “I guess it’s annoying sometimes,” he started almost reluctantly, “It’s hard on my skin and can make my scent glands hurt… But I’ve been using them my whole life!”

“Hm, well just for future reference, I won’t mind if you don’t wear any when you visit if you don’t want to. You don’t have to hide any part of you here. No one but us and God will know anyways,” Levi justified, offering Eren basic freedoms he’d seemingly been denied his entire life. Levi wanted to free him. Maybe then, the Omega wouldn’t just have to write his pretty dreams, maybe he could actually live them.

Eren tilted his head then nodded. He wasn’t sure if he’d take Levi up on his offer, but he’d keep it in mind and went back to watching the movie, feeling more assured. The cartoon was very interesting, drawing him in instantly. He wasn’t allowed to watch anything like it at home. It was so captivating, he was reluctant to get up and put his laundry in the dryer when the washer went off. 

Levi watched Eren watching the movie, a slow smile spreading across his mouth as the Omega attempted to get up to switch his laundry, only to settle right back into his seat as the movie drew him in again. Another two minutes passed as Levi got caught up in watching the wonder play across Eren’s face before he set his drink aside and got up to switch the wash to his dryer for the Omega. It’ve been a shame to pull him away from the film when he seemed to be enjoying it so much. Levi could guess Eren had likely never been allowed to watch much of anything outside of whatever had been faith-approved by his community.

He wanted to ask Eren about this _condition_ he apparently had, but upon returning to his seat, he couldn’t bring himself to disrupt the Omega’s experience with something that might turn out negative. Instead, he settled back into his own seat and shifted to be a little closer to Eren, glad that his dryer took twice as long when it was on eco-cycle and the Omega would have plenty of time to watch the movie in its entirety.

Eren was entirely enthralled even until the credits stopped rolling, scent uncontained and filling the air with joy. Looking over at Levi, he startled a moment when he realized the Alpha was watching him, then smiled excitedly. 

“That was amazing,” he said, almost bouncing in his seat, “I’ve never seen anything like it!” But then he remembered his laundry. “Oh no! I forgot to put my clothes in the dryer!” he said, scrambling to get out of the bean bag chair. 

Levi didn’t bother stopping him as Eren bolted down the hallway, smiling with the knowledge that the Omega’s clothes were already neatly folded and waiting for him on top of the machine where the Alpha had put them. Eren had been lost in the climax of the film when the clothing had finished so Levi had once again taken care of it. It had obviously been well worth his efforts considering the pure delight that had seemingly overtaken Eren.

Eren was surprised again with his freshly laundered clothing. He hugged them to his chest and smiled but felt reluctant to change. Though the clothes Levi gave him were much too girly, they were so soft and comfortable, it was going to suck to change into his scratchy stiff clothing. 

Sighing to himself, he shuffled to the bathroom, got dressed, then came back out, standing awkwardly in front of Levi. “Thank you for putting my clothes in the dryer… I guess I can go now…” He said, looking down at his socked feet as he fidgeted. He didn’t really _want_ to go, but it was getting late and he’d rather not lie to his father. 

“If you must,” Levi replied, turning his lazy smile on Eren once again, oddly aware of how uncomfortable he seemed in his own clothing now, “You’re always welcome to visit me again any time love. Next time, we can watch the sequel to the movie if you like.” He definitely wanted Eren to come back. 

“Do you need some more scent blockers before you go? I keep some on hand so it’s no problem,” he offered after a second, the thought only just re-occurring to him that Eren might face harassment or trouble at home with his obviously Omegan scent on display. It was probably safer for him if he hid it outside the safety of the Alpha’s home… For the time being at least...

“There’s a sequel? Then, can I come again tomorrow?” he asked excitedly. He would even ask to stay and watch it now if it wasn’t so late. Then his eyes widened and his hands flew up to his neck. He'd actually forgotten he wasn’t wearing any. “If you don’t mind… My Dad would kill me if he knew I took them off,” he added with a relieved smile. 

“Sure thing,“ Levi said, moving to get up from his seat to retrieve a couple of the quality hypoallergenic patches he kept stocked in case any Omegan guests, models or friends ever needed them. 

“Here you go love,” he offered them to Eren upon his return, distracting the Omega from any further embarrassment as he answered Eren’s previous inquiry, “Tomorrow’s fine, I’ll be home. Come around lunch and we’ll have some food while we watch the movie. We’ll make a date of it.”

Eren managed to open up the first package and press the bandage to his neck but had to pause halfway through the second, blinking up at the Alpha then blushing once again. His only halfway blocked scent rose as well, making him rush to apply the second. 

Levi didn’t mean it the way Eren took the words but it still made him feel in ways he shouldn’t. So he tried to ignore it instead, slapping on the second bandage so he could gather his stuff and escape. 

The Alpha had followed him to the door, watching as Eren slipped on his sneakers. “See you tomorrow then?” Eren asked, confirming a second time just in case, his blush still making his cheeks a prominent rosey colour. 

“Tomorrow love,” Levi affirmed, decided flirtation in his gaze as he sent the Omega off, aware of the hints that had lingered in Eren’s scent still in the air despite the patches that now covered the glands on the Omega’s neck. Levi knew…

“I’ll look forward to it. Have a good night Eren…”

Eren waved as he left, a skip in his step and didn’t even get upset when his dad yelled at him for being late. He went to bed dreaming of dragons with butterflies in his belly.


	3. Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Though he’d said he would, Eren didn’t come the following day, nor the day after or the one after that. Eren didn’t come at all for nearly two weeks and Levi was paranoidly anxious during the entirety of it. He could call, but he worried that if the Omega were already in trouble, calling him might be cause for further punishment and he already felt irrationally responsible.

Because of it, he was unable to think of anything else and ended up creating more clothing for Eren, wanting to give him something more comfortable, clothing in the plain style expected of him, but in materials that would be more suitable for his no doubt sensitive skin. He’d noticed it the last time they’d been together and he’d needed something to keep himself busy. 

There was a part of him that worried Eren simply did not want to see him again, but he didn’t dwell on it; Eren had no reason not to…

But he could only be distracted with creating for so long before he couldn’t even concentrate on that anymore. 

There he was sprawled on his living room floor with the movie sequel pulled up to play, as it had been for what might have been weeks… He’d just finished another joint in the hopes of calming the restlessness under his skin which had only been worsened because of the scent of Eren that had clung to his space once the Omega had gone, still did, especially to his bed and the clothes he’d worn the last time. Even though Levi had washed them…

Eren hadn’t been wrong about his scent being strong. It was. In the best of ways, stubbornly sweet and innocently lovely, and Levi didn’t really _want_ it to fade. Therein lay the problem, Levi was already so enslaved to his muse; he’d become utterly enamoured with Eren.

Eren was outside Levi’s house, pacing back and forth, biting his lip and wringing his hands. His punishment for being late had been worse than he had even imagined and he couldn’t understand until his father let it slip that he could smell the change in detergent. Eren refused to say where he’d been or what he’d been doing, so his father had disciplined him which was fine, except Eren had told Levi he’d be back and he hadn’t shown up.

What if Levi was angry? What if Levi was busy? What if he never wanted to see Eren again? It seemed a little harsh, then again Eren was _two weeks_ late to their… Well, Levi had called it a date but it wasn’t really a _date_ date. Even so, he knew he’d be pissed if Armin had made plans with him and then didn’t show up for so long, so Eren was certain Levi would be pissed as well. 

There was no point in delaying any longer. Eren should just go in, apologize, and pray Levi would forgive him. So he forced himself up to the front door, knocked twice, then let himself in as Levi had always insisted. 

“Levi? It’s- it’s Eren. Are you home?” He called into the bungalow, filled with uncertainty. 

The Alpha almost thought he was hearing things at first. It wasn’t until the dull but unmistakable scent that bled through even scent blockers reached him that he sat up abruptly and blinked at the Omega. His hair was at angles, his eyeliner was smudged and he only had one buckle on his overalls properly done up over his bare chest, hardly hiding his purple plaid boxer briefs from view… He _really_ hadn’t been expecting him…

“Welcome back love,” he greeted as a roguish smile took up residence on his lips, leaning back on his palms and cocking his head to the side lazily. He was so pleased to see him and his own scent spiked with it, eager to let Eren know he’d been missing him whether Levi wanted to admit to it or not.

Eren smiled shyly in return, quickly stepping out of his shoes so he could move closer. He stood before Levi awkwardly, wearing different clothes today; a simple green cotton t-shirt and light wash jeans that might have been a little too small since they hugged his hips. He'd agonized over what to wear for hours, not wanting to wear his usual door to door garb. The only way he got away with it was to say he was going to spend the night with Armin and his grandfather- a prominent elder within the church, though much more progressive than most. 

“Hi,” he said, looking up at Levi through his lashes, “I’ve come to say sorry for um- blowing you off. I got grounded and my dad took my phone so there was no way to let you know… I’m supposed to be at my friend's house, but he’s covering for me… I wanted to- You said we could watch the sequel of that movie?” Eren knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t stop; he hoped the Alpha wouldn’t notice; he was already embarrassed enough. 

Levi hummed, looking Eren up and down with interest. “You don’t owe me anything love. I figured that must’ve been the case. And as you can see, I’ve been waiting to watch it too,” he replied, gesturing vaguely to his tv screen and laying back against the piled beanbags behind him lazily, debating inviting Eren to lay with him only because he wasn’t sure if the Omega would accept if he did, “Since you’re covered, are you free to stay awhile?”

“Sorry,” Eren said again, ducking his head but smiling. “And yes, I planned on it- well unless you were gone or you said no of course- but yeah…” Eren’s voice trailed off as he was internally screaming at himself to shut up. He was being absolutely ridiculous so he plopped himself down beside the Alpha before he could say anything else. 

The Alpha chuckled, “Good, I was hoping you’d say that. I didn’t know before, but there’s another movie that comes after this one too,” he said, leaning in a bit towards the Omega as he settled next to Levi, mandarin sandalwood spreading pleasantly around them and eagerly attaching itself to the Omega he’d been unadmittedly pining for. “I’ll order a pizza, what kind do you like?”

“Mm, hawaiian… If that’s okay. I know some people _really_ don’t like it,” Eren answered, shifting on the floor to sit cross legged. He didn’t think Levi noticed, but they were so close, their thighs were touching slightly! Of course that didn’t really matter, but Eren couldn’t help but focus on the little bit of contact intensely. 

“I’m not picky,” Levi assured with a smile, more than aware that they were touching and also that Eren hadn’t screamed in response to his lack of shirt this time. What Eren was wearing also hadn’t escaped him and he was sure it had been intentional. Eren liked him too… Not that he knew exactly what he could do with that information; it was still nice to know.

He pressed play and pulled out his cellphone to make the order, glancing at Eren as he scrolled through options on the menu, “Do you want something to drink? Pop or juice or chocolate milk or something?”

“It could wait until the food gets here,” Eren said, suddenly intent on keeping Levi close even for just a little while longer. It seemed silly; he’d only be a few feet away in the kitchen but Eren wasn’t even thirsty. “But I guess more of that stuff you made last time? The Iced tea?” 

“Mm, I can make some after if you want. I was going to order some drinks with the pizza, I should’ve said before,” Levi clarified; he hadn’t been planning on getting up so soon, especially since it seemed like Eren was just getting comfortable.

“O-Oh,” Eren said, embarrassed for misunderstanding. Looking down at his lap as he murmured, “Whatever you get is fine… Just nothing with caffeine. It’s against my religion.” 

“Chocolate milk it is,” Levi grinned at Eren, sinking down a bit more and making himself comfortable as he finished up the order. He pocketed his phone and looked at the Omega, resting his now free hand palm up between them, curious if Eren would take him up on the unvoiced offer and let him hold his hand again. “Food will be here in a bit, make yourself at home love.” 

Eren nodded as the movie began to play, but he wasn’t as interested as the last time. He was too focused on the hand laying open beside him and remembering how it felt to hold it in his own. He fidgeted, shifting back then forward, lifting his knees then putting them back down to stretch out his legs. But no matter how he moved, he couldn’t get comfortable. Not when Levi’s hand was practically mocking him. Something had to be done! 

Dropping his hand like he was going to shift himself on the floor again, he brushed against Levi’s hand like it was an accident, immediately looking at the Alpha to say, “Oh! I’m sorry!”

“Hm?” Levi responded as if he didn’t know what Eren was apologizing for, glancing at the other man as if he hadn’t felt the fleeting, but obviously deliberate brush of the Omega’s hand against his own. As his eyes turned back to the screen diligently, his fingers twitched as did the smile on his lips, waiting to see if Eren would be bold enough to do it again and whether or not Levi could catch his hand when he did.

_Crap,_ Eren said in his head. He was hoping Levi would take his hand, but he must have drawn it away too soon. He was jumpy and hyper focused and Levi was completely chill and unaffected. It sucked that he was the only one agonizing over it. Time for a new strategy. Drawing his knees up to his chin, he turned his face away and shivered a little. 

“It-it’s kind of chilly in here,” Eren mumbled even though it wasn’t, then softly rested his hand in Levi’s palm. “See? My hand is cold!” He couldn’t even look to see what the Alpha’s reaction was.

Levi’s smile broadened and he curled his fingers between Eren’s familiarly. He didn’t feel all that chilly to the Alpha, but he didn’t say so, using the grip to tug Eren just that much closer, “S’okay, I don’t mind sharing my warmth with you love. Better?” Any closer and they might even be cuddling, not that Levi was complaining about that.

Eren swallowed a squeak as he was tugged closer to the Alpha, falling to the side as his entire body was now angled towards Levi. How did they get in this position? Had Levi bought his excuse? Did friends even hold hands like this? Eren didn’t know, but he didn’t want to stop. So he nodded his head and revelled in the warmth of Levi’s hand in his own, hoping that the pizza would never come.

To try and calm himself down, Eren looked back up at the movie just in time to see the main characters kiss, shocking him to his core. He didn’t even remember his parents kissing and he wasn’t sure if he ever saw anything more than a kiss on the cheek. Though now that he thought about it, he had almost accidentally lost his first kiss before. 

Which shouldn’t have happened. 

Levi was a male Alpha and Eren was a male Beta. They couldn’t _kiss_ , could they? At least not romantically… Did platonic kisses count? They were platonically holding hands, so what would a platonic kiss mean? 

“I’ve never been kissed before!” Eren blurted out suddenly, then laughed nervously as he cursed himself for it. Why did he say that? What would Levi think? 

It sure sounded like an invitation and from anyone else, Levi might have mistaken it for one, but he was certain the Omega that had made the statement hadn’t meant it as such. Even if Eren might want to be kissed, Levi doubted he was offering right then. “Do you suppose that’s because you didn’t want to be kissed or because you didn’t have someone to be doing the kissing with?” He asked, flirtation in the husky depth of his tone and in his cloudy eyes as he looked at Eren from beneath shaded lashes.

Eren turned his head to look at Levi, then startled at how close the Alpha was. “The sec-second one. I was ho-homeschooled. Which isn’t very great for meeting people I’m not related to,” Eren explained, eyes holding Levi’s hooded gaze until they darted down to his lips and back up again. He hoped Levi hadn’t noticed. 

A rumbling hum sounded in the Alpha’s chest, and he wet his lips before he replied, aware of and unabashed by Eren’s interest, “So, if someone wanted to kiss you, you’d want them too?” He gave Eren’s hand a squeeze and shifted restlessly, feeling his skin prickling as his scent sweetened rather obviously. He _definitely_ wanted to be the one to kiss him, but he wasn’t going to. Not just yet anyways…

“I-I… I don’t know?” Eren said, but he was staring at Levi’s mouth and, was he leaning in? It was the same mental fog as a few weeks ago. 

Then the doorbell rang. Eren literally jumped and scrambled away from the Alpha, heart thumping impossibly fast. 

Levi let the moment break, almost relieved for the sound of the pizza delivery at the door and the proof of just how unready Eren was by how he jumped back like he’d been burned though he’d been the one leaning in in the first place. 

He smiled at him though as he got up to answer, still warm, because not now didn’t mean never and Levi didn’t mind being patient. He had the feeling Eren would be worth the wait. He returned moments after with the pizza, chocolate milks and napkins in hand, plopping back down next to Eren and closing the space between them once again. 

Eren’s stomach was doing backflips like his heart, so when Levi gave him a slice of pizza he could only nibble on it. He couldn’t help but feel… Disappointed? 

It was probably wrong, but it was true. Eren was sad that they hadn’t kissed even though they shouldn’t. Even though they weren’t supposed to. He seemed to… Want to. It was all very confusing. But at least when he wasn’t expecting it, Levi took his hand again as they watched the movie and ate their food. 

Levi probably didn’t want to kiss him anyway and it made Eren sulk silently beside him. 

Eren was quiet for so long that Levi became concerned, watching the frown on his face deepening despite the happy ending to the movie playing out before them and he had to ask, “Are you alright love?” He had a feeling he knew what the problem might be, but he didn’t outright ask though his subsequent solution might have been influenced by it just a tad. “Should we go sprawl in my bed while we continue our movie marathon? It’ll be more comfortable and warm in case you’re still chilly.”

Eren nodded his head. It seemed it didn’t matter to Levi if he was in his bed so Eren shouldn’t make a big deal of it either. Eren was tired of being the only one embarrassed or the only one that freaked out! 

“You need a couch,” Eren grumbled, after he helped Levi clean up the food and they went to sit on the bed. Eren settled cross legged with his chin held up by one hand as he reached out for Levi’s hand with the other, sighing as the movie started. He should try to pay attention this time, he’d missed the movie completely so far. 

“I hate couches, they just collect dust underneath them, besides, beds are more comfortable,” Levi argued, bumping his shoulder with Eren’s before he pulled his hand from his grip only to drop his head onto the Omega’s lap a second after, grinning up at him. As if to prove his point, he sprawled out across his bed and conveniently used Eren’s thigh as a pillow despite the many actual pillows available. He just wanted to be closer and he was pretty sure that was what Eren wanted too.

Eren looked down at Levi with surprise, not sure what to do with himself. So he sat up a little straighter and tried to watch the movie. His attention didn’t last long. 

“Have you kissed anyone before?” He asked quietly, not looking down at Levi as he asked it. 

“Sure,” Levi answered, turning his head back to look up at Eren again after he’d asked the abrupt, but not entirely unexpected question even though the Omega avoided his gaze stubbornly, “A few.” _Dozen,_ but Eren didn’t need to know that particular detail.

Eren inhaled abruptly. “Really?” He asked, looking down as he exhaled. 

“Really,” Levi chuckled breathily, catching Eren’s gaze as the Omega finally looked back down at him, “Why the sudden interest in my sordid kissing history?”

“No reason!” Eren assured defensively, head snapping up. But it wasn’t long before his gaze drifted back down again, “What’s it like?”

Levi shifted a bit so he could lay on his back without his neck craned uncomfortably as he focused his attention wholly on Eren, folding his hands over his belly as he answered thoughtfully, “Sometimes good, sometimes not so good, sometimes fucking awful. You don’t really know how it’ll turn out with each person, but that’s the risk you take I guess.”

“Oh…” Eren said, feeling anxious at Levi’s answer. He tried to force himself to watch the movie, but he couldn’t even for half a minute at this point. “How would I learn how to kiss so that I’m not bad at it?” 

Levi’s husky laughter sounded again, “The only way to do that is to do it and keep doing it until you’re better at it. Practice makes perfect. You shouldn’t worry about something like that though, whoever you kiss isn’t gonna mind practicing with you, trust me love.”

Eren tried to bite his tongue, but the words were leaving his mouth before he could stop them, “You should, um… Teach me how… 'Cause-'cause we’re friends and you must be a pro at it!” Then when Levi didn’t respond immediately, Eren buried his face in his hands, “Forget I said that! It’s stupid! You don’t want to! I’m sorry!” 

Levi reached up to pry Eren’s hands away from his face so he could properly answer him, brow furrowed and scent soothing, “Hey, that’s not it. I don’t think the reason I kiss you should be to teach you, but maybe just because we want to,” he tried to explain, not having expected such a proposition from the Omega, especially considering Eren’s beliefs. And Levi was in real trouble here because… He really, really _did_ want to kiss him.

Eren wasn’t listening, hearing everything the exact wrong way. “I get it, you don’t want to- wouldn’t want to… I shouldn’t want to either ‘cause I’m a Beta, but I thought since you aren't like other Alphas, you might not care and it’s stupid and I don't know why I said that and-and-and, I should just go,” Eren babbled, trying to pull away from the Alpha. 

Levi recognized panic as it spiked explosively in the Omega’s scent right alongside the bitter threads of shame and the Alpha practically tackled him to the bed to keep him from fleeing. He had it all wrong. 

“Eren,” he called, tone different than any he’d used before, commanding in a way that made Eren’s breath catch and Levi sighed thickly before he caught the Omega’s eye and held it, “You weren't wrong. I wouldn’t care if you were a Beta. I just wouldn’t cheapen your first kiss that way…” He paused to wet his lips and consider his next question carefully before he gave voice to it, “Do you... want me to kiss you?” Eren had as good as admitted it already, hadn’t he? 

Eren was shocked silent, pinned to the bed and immobilized. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Not with Levi staring down at him so seriously. 

The word _yes_ was bursting out of him with every fiber of his being. But he couldn’t say it. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t admit to it aloud, plain and without excuses. And the longer he stayed silent, the harder it became. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered instead, not knowing what to do. It would’ve been much easier if Levi accepted the lie of practising. 

Levi shook his head vaguely, “Don’t be. It’s okay to not be sure yet, you know. I’m just reserving the right to kiss you only when you are sure you want me to if that’s okay with you,” he said assuredly, tone softer, but sure as he spoke, attempting to calm the unnecessary tension. 

Eren’s face flamed with embarrassment and indignation. Why wouldn’t he just do it right now if he wanted to? Why tease like this? It didn’t make sense so Eren started to squirm. 

“I have to um- go to the bathroom… I’ll come back after,” Eren excused, dropping his eyes and turning his chin in submission. It wasn’t even consciously done, just a reaction to Levi’s pin. 

“Oh! Uh sure, no problem,” Levi replied, withdrawing almost reluctantly, feeling like Eren had still misunderstood, but not wanting to push or confuse him further, especially when he was putting out so many submissive signals. It was making Levi feel a bit like a villain, though he really hadn’t done anything wrong. And neither had Eren. 

And Eren practically fled to the bathroom the moment Levi had let him up and the Alpha blew out a heavy sigh and carded a hand through his hair, looking out the windows next to his bed at the deepening darkness as dusk fell. When had it gotten so late?

Levi got up and, keeping a cautionary eye on the bathroom door, changed from his denim overalls to a pair of dark fleece pajama bottoms and didn't bother with a shirt; he hadn’t worn one all day anyway. He left some equally fleecy and soft pajamas for Eren outside the bathroom door and gave a singular knock before he spoke through the wood to the Omega on the other side, “Hey love, I left something more comfortable for you to change into if you want. I’m gonna go make some popcorn and iced tea before we start a new movie.”

“Okay,” Eren called weakly from where he was seated on the toilet with his head in his hands. He’d gone over every single word that Levi had said and he had convinced himself that Levi _would_ kiss him if Eren said that he wanted him too. But he now knew he _couldn’t_ just say it. So how did he signal to the Alpha what he wanted without saying it outright? It was impossible!

Scrubbing his face, his hands trailed down his cheeks to settle on his neck where his bandages were. His bandages that blocked the Alpha from being able to scent him… Maybe that was the problem? The Alpha wasn’t getting the normal non-verbal signals so of course he doubted Eren’s want. The scent blockers were creating a wall between them that they couldn’t communicate through like they should naturally. Besides, Levi said he didn’t hate Eren’s scent and he was allowed to take them off here… That must be the answer he was looking for. 

Standing up, he quickly grabbed the clothes Levi had left for him, changed, then stomped his way to the mirror. He stared at himself with determination for a long moment before he finally reached up to slowly peel off the scent blockers then threw them in the trash. If it didn’t work, then Eren was out of options. 

Sneaking out of the bathroom, he tiptoed his way to the bed while Levi was busy in the kitchen and propped himself up with pillows. It took a moment to figure out how to activate his scent gland, so unused to utilizing it. But when he figured it out, he lifted his knees to his chin and stared at the Alpha intensely as he began pouring the feeling of want into his scent, practically screaming _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_. He wasn’t quite sure it worked, or even if he was broadcasting the right message, having never used his scent to communicate this way before, especially since beta scents weren't supposed to be very desirable in the first place. But he’d soon find out. 

Levi hummed as he prepped the popcorn, the iced tea already situated atop the trunk at the end of his bed, unaware that Eren had even come back out of the bathroom. And most definitely not expecting the greeting Eren gave him upon returning.

He went completely still and silent halfway through the kitchen archway, grip on the bowl turning his knuckles white, silvery eyes widening before dilating as he walked into a thick wall of intent Omegan scent. He caught Eren staring and his mouth both went dry and watered simultaneously in the most peculiar manner and his instincts went on blast over the implication of _that_ scent and what it meant. 

Eren _wanted_ him… 

Though he knew in the rational part of him that it wasn’t likely an invitation for anything more than that kiss Eren apparently was… _Desperate_ to have from him.

He licked his lips, taking slow steps as he reigned in the desire to drop the bowl of popcorn and tackle Eren onto the bed for a whole other kind of snack. One of which he was _quite_ sure Eren was neither asking or ready for. Eren had obviously removed his scent blockers; Levi could only assume, given the timing, in the hopes of communicating better, but it was also rather obvious that Eren was not well-practiced in communicating in such a way. 

It’d been a long while since the Alpha had had to work so hard to control his own scent in response to anyone else… He managed nonetheless.

He ended up settling onto the bed rather more _stiffly_ than he’d have liked, boldly slipped an arm around the Omega and drew him right against his side as if he could get away with anything lesser to appease the incessant clawing of his Alpha instincts. And good Christ, Eren was _everywhere_... His wanting stained the sheets, clung to the curtains, and filled the entire room, practically suffocating as Levi’s mingled with it encouragingly. If Levi was any other Alpha, this would be **dangerous** , but he wasn’t any other Alpha and Eren wasn’t just any Omega.

It took a minute for him to work his jaw to talk and his voice was something deep and gravelly as he did, settling the bowl in his lap and picking up the remote as if his skin wasn’t literally throbbing, “So, what next love? Your choice...”

Eren was delighted the moment the Alpha put his arm around him, thinking that his scent had worked! But then Levi asked him what he wanted again, making a wave of intense frustration sweep through his body. Turning his head to stare at Levi with a steely, determined pout, he inhaled through his nose then started to almost vibrate, concentrating everything on increasing the want in his scent. 

When Eren pushed even further, Levi had no choice but to push back, unleashing the raw intensity of his own scent which was thick with desire and domination. Eren was being reckless now and Levi could only take so much torture even if the Omega didn’t realize the full impact of what he was doing. It wasn’t likely that Eren had ever been in a position like this before and Levi couldn’t let him put himself at risk just because the Omega didn’t know how to ask him for a proper kiss. He should understand what exactly _that_ scent was asking for and it was far more than the liplock Eren was after.

Eren gasped when Levi unleashed his scent, making him go stiff, then limp, and slump into the Alpha’s side. It smelled so good and he couldn’t help but whimper as he tried to pull himself into the Alpha’s lap. But Eren couldn’t get his body to cooperate with what his desire was telling him to do. It wasn’t until Levi pulled his scent back that Eren was able to think again, left panting and dazed as he wondered what the fuck had just happened. 

Levi closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply as he tried to quiet his instincts once again and settle his scent into something less intoxicating. He was sure Eren had learned his lesson. Levi may not behave like other Alphas, but he was by no means less of one. He exhaled and reopened his eyes to look over at the panting and flushed Omega, ignoring the pleasant throb in his belly as he swallowed and prompted in a rough tone, supporting the nearly boneless young man comfortably, “So, how about that movie then love…”

Eren swallowed all the excess saliva in his mouth then croaked, “Okay.” It didn’t really answer Levi’s question, but he couldn’t really come up with a better reply, not when he was still thinking about the Alpha’s scent. He didn’t even know what movie Levi had picked, too busy trying to clear his head and remember what he had wanted before. 

At some point past the opening trailers, Eren realized he was plastered against the Alpha’s side, his face pressed to Levi’s peck and his arm wrapped around his exposed abdomen. He also realized that Levi _still_ hadn’t kissed him. It was enough to make him huff with annoyance and snuggle even harder to the Alpha’s side. Looking up, he began to pout at Levi’s chin, thinking that if the Alpha wasn’t going to kiss him, at least Eren could enjoy this closeness to soothe his need… 

The Alpha had no idea what movie he’d picked either, just hit play on the first that happened to be on his list. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to actually pay any attention to whatever it was. Turned out to be a James Bond flick that was perhaps equal parts sex to action. Which made even half paying attention to it difficult, especially when Eren’s scent was still so damn strong and no matter the amount of popcorn he attempted to distract himself with to occupy his mouth, all he could really think about was kissing the Omega. 

Eren was pressed so tightly to him, skin on skin and he was so warm and smelled so fucking good… 

He made it through the entire bowl of popcorn and a third of the movie before he couldn’t handle it anymore; he’d have to kiss him or move. And it _was_ just a kiss…

He set the bowl aside idly, keeping his eyes on the screen until he’d successfully rid himself of it, then he sunk back further onto his pillows and readjusted his hold on the Omega. “Eren,” he called quietly after another _long_ second, drawing the Omega’s attention, "I'm going to kiss you now." Warning and only waiting for him to withdraw just enough before Levi leaned in, palming his jaw with his free hand while his lips sought Eren’s. Finally…

Not expecting it at all, Eren made a weird noise into the kiss with his eyes blown wide and body as stiff as a board. Even then, it felt amazing, sending a wave of electric warmth through his entire body. Too bad it ended much too quickly, only seconds later. 

“ _Woah_ ,” Eren whispered when Levi pulled back, hand coming up to touch his tingling lips in awe. It wasn’t long before he set his sight on the Alpha’s mouth and returned the kiss without thinking, pressing his lips to Levi’s. 

Levi saw the _again_ in his eyes just before Eren was leaning back in. He let him, settled his hands on him, on his side and in his hair as he moved to guide him because… Mostly... He just wanted to. And because Eren wanted him too. 

The Omega was inexperienced, but it didn’t matter; Levi easily got lost in his kiss, surrounded by Eren’s beautiful scent and allowed to feel something with him that was quite unlike anything either of them had experienced before. His own scent stirred possessively, all too keen to claim the lovely Omega as his own as Eren had marked him, even though Eren probably didn’t even know what it meant to belong to each other… He didn’t even know he was… Eren made another sound.

Levi forgot what he was thinking.

Eren continued to kiss Levi over and over again, much too enthralled with the feeling to even think of stopping. It wasn’t until he started to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen that he pulled back with a gasp and flopped back against the pillows. He had been holding his breath…

“ _Gosh_ ,” Eren managed to wheeze as he caught his breath with a flushed face and heaving chest, “How did you hold your breath so long?” 

Levi chuckled huskily and shook his head, fingers kneading idly at Eren’s side. “I didn’t. I breathed through my nose love,” he explained with a charming little grin on his reddened lips as he thumbed along Eren’s cheek, and looked at him with warm desire, happy enough to just keep kissing him, “Just takes some practice.”

“Oh… That makes sense,” Eren said, suddenly bashful with Levi staring at him so closely. He squirmed where he was laying, tilting his chin and flexing his fingers where he found them on Levi’s chest. “Can we… Keep practicing then?” He asked, looking up at Levi through his lashes and licking his lips to taste the Alpha on his tongue. 

“If you like,” the Alpha replied, smile broadening as he watched Eren watching him. “Remember to breathe love,” he warned, drawing Eren in again as he leaned him back into the pillows, adjusting his hold instinctively while he shifted positions on the bed to better kiss the Omega. And his hands began to wander with careful interest, nothing too intimate, but touching what skin was on display and ghosting along Eren’s hips and sides, appreciation rumbling deeply in his chest.

Eren’s breath hitched as Levi’s hands roamed his body in search of bare skin. It made his lips tremble against the Alpha’s as they continued to press together over and over again. It felt _so_ good. Way too good. It made him feel funny in the way that made that mysterious liquid leak out of him last time. And Eren was suddenly worried it would happen again. 

Turning his face away from the Alpha, Eren babbled, “It’s…I’m sorry… Just need to calm down for a moment… You- you feel too good. Smell too good. Makes me feel all tingly.” 

Levi backed off, licking his lips and tasting threads of the Omega with a low hum, aware of Eren’s mounting _concerns_. “Mm, s’okay love, the feeling is mutual, we’ll just take a little break,” he murmured, reigning in his own desire and settling back into the pillows alongside the Omega, looking over at him fondly, “I wasn’t expecting to kiss you, but I’m glad I did.”

Eren took a deep breath and let it all out, trying to stop his body from doing whatever it was on the verge of doing. Once he felt like he'd gotten a handle on it, he turned, resting his head on Levi’s chest and throwing his arm over the Alpha’s waist again. “I’m glad you did too,” Eren answered finally, keeping his eyes focused on the movie to hide from Levi’s knowing gaze. 

Eren forced himself to watch the movie to calm down, realizing it was some sort of action movie he’d never in a million years be allowed to watch at home. There was lots of fighting, weapons, blood, alcohol, drugs. Some things he couldn’t even put a name too. But the most captivating part of the movie was halfway through when the main character started to kiss the main love interest, but with open mouths and tangling tongues. 

“Isn’t that… Different than how we kissed?” Eren asked, looking up at Levi curiously. 

“It is,” Levi answered, knowing, just knowing by that look what Eren was asking and the Alpha could feel his blood rushing and heating his skin just considering it… “It’s more _intimate_ , you sure you could handle it?” If he were being honest, Levi wasn’t entirely sure **he** could handle it.

“I won’t know unless I try!” Eren urged, mouth set in a stubborn pout. Levi had been holding out on him! How was he supposed to know they could kiss like _that_? It seemed much more intense than what they had done so far and Eren was curious how it would feel. Especially when he realized he’d be able to taste Levi like he’d been obsessing over. Of course he was still worried about the whole leaking situation, but Eren was sure they’d stop before that became a problem again. 

Eren had a point…

And even if Levi thought that it might not be the most responsible idea, he didn’t want to refuse the Omega. Eren would probably think he was being rejected for one thing or another when really it was because Levi was trying to protect him from his own naivete. The Alpha would just have to be more vigilant.

So he didn’t argue and smiled at Eren instead, “Alright love, you win.” 

He shifted away to reposition himself more comfortably, hovering over the Omega, pressing him back onto the pillows, hands finding their places once again as he leaned in to seal their mouths, close-lipped and then not as his tongue traced the seam of Eren’s soft lips and snuck inside with a low groan of approval while the Omega was distracted. He tasted so sweet…

Eren made a muffled sound in answer to Levi’s groan, eyes fluttering closed to focus on the connection between them. The Alpha’s mouth was warm and slick, easily coaxing his own mouth wider. He didn’t know what to do himself, allowing Levi to delve teasingly into his mouth to explore. And when the Alpha’s tongue slid against his own, he couldn’t help but make another desperate noise into the kiss as his hands came up to grasp onto Levi’s bare shoulders and pull him closer. 

The Alpha let Eren draw him in, settling his weight between his legs without much thought, another rumbling growl rolling through his chest as he chased the Omega’s tongue and groped his sides. The scent of Levi’s arousal became heavy in the air, sweet citrus and spiced sandalwood mingling with Eren’s and staining his skin enthusiastically as he began to rock vaguely against the Omega. He pulled away for breath, but only for as long as the second Eren gave him before he was dragging him right back in again. It was so intense and it was difficult to remember why he couldn’t just… But he didn’t forget and kept himself tethered despite his very real desire to belong to his muse. 

“Why- does it feel… So _good_?” Eren whimpered into Levi’s mouth, as he unconsciously opened his legs wider to accommodate the Alpha between them. It was so easy to wrap them around Levi’s hips and lock his ankles, intent on not letting the Alpha get away. Not when he was starting to get the hang of kissing like this, flicking his own tongue to entice Levi deeper. His body seemed to know what to do though Eren felt like he was on fire. 

Levi broke the liplock again to press a row of heated, open-mouthed kisses along Eren’s jaw and down the side of his throat, murmuring against his skin breathily, “S’posed to love… You taste so lovely.”

He palmed Eren’s hips, encouraging the Omega to squeeze him tighter between his thighs and made that blessed friction against his most aware cock that much more intoxicating as Eren rubbed back against him unconsciously. He didn’t think he’d been so affected by so little since he was perhaps a young teen and only just learning it for the first time. It certainly had been a long time since then, but there was something about Eren that drove him wild with that same reckless desire and he couldn’t stop the hard-on he was quite abruptly experiencing.

“You do… Too,” Eren panted, lips brushing against the shell of Levi’s ear then nuzzling into the soft skin of the Alpha’s neck. “It feels… weird,” he added, one hand slipping down Levi’s shoulder to find his hand then direct it up his nightshirt to press against his taut abdomen just above his waist band, “Right here… It feels like I’m burning… But it feels _good_.” 

“Perfectly natural,” Levi assured, spreading his fingers over Eren’s belly possessively, greedily seeking more skin as he shifted back to look the Omega in the eyes, his own half lidded and cloudy with wanting. Eren’s skin was so soft beneath his fingertips and he looked so goddamn beautiful, all flushed and glossy-eyed, panting through kiss-rouged lips like some fae creature that had crawled into his sheets.

Eren nodded, barely listening as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and craned his own, trying to get at the Alpha’s mouth again. He practically lifted his whole body off the bed until the Alpha came crashing down into him, the weight feeling perfect instead of crushing. He even started rolling against Levi, licking into the Alpha’s mouth sloppily to get another taste. 

Eren hadn’t even realized he'd started to slick, much too caught up with tangling his tongue with Levi’s and pulling him closer to notice the new smell thick in the air. 

Eren might not have taken notice, but Levi certainly did when the scent of the Omega’s fresh slick bloomed in the space around them and stained the sheets under him anew. The Alpha growled lowly, the sound rolling like thunder in his chest as he returned Eren’s kiss with as much intensity and desire, doing his best to keep everything pg-13 since he knew beneath the fog of slick and wanting that Eren was nowhere near ready for anything more, even if he might argue he was…

Levi shifted over him, pressing his clothed erection against Eren’s backside snugly and rocking his hips just enough to be insistent, noticed, inquiring; he needed to know if it was enough or too much or… Eren tasted so sweet; Levi kept getting lost in his kiss… and the pressure of his hips.

Eren’s breath hitched into the kiss, aware of the sudden hardness rubbing against him but not understanding the implication other than it felt so damn good. Good enough to make him arch his back off the bed and press into the hardness as his fingers dug into Levi’s shoulder blades. 

“Alpha! Please!” Eren pulled away to gasp, not really sure what he was pleading for at this point, but unable to stop himself. His body was wholly strange to him now, working solely off of instincts he’d never listened to before. All he knew was that he didn’t want Levi to stop or leave. Just the thought made tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. 

“Shh, I got you love,” Levi murmured roughly, gripping him tighter and moving against him more, incredibly glad for the barriers between them. Eren’s scent was a blend of desperate desire, slick and confusion that steadied the Alpha’s instincts. Eren was dangerously close to out of control while he had no understanding of what exactly and why it was happening. And Levi, though not entirely prepared for the responsibility, intended to keep him safe while Eren was affected. It was partially Levi’s fault anyway; the inexperienced Omega obviously had no tolerance to Alpha pheromones and it wasn’t like he minded in the least. He very much meant what he’d said; he had Eren and he would keep him if the other man would let him.

Eren mewled, throwing his head back against the pillows as he let go of Levi’s back to claw at his clothes. It was hot, way too hot, and he needed to feel the Alpha’s skin against his own. But even as he yanked as hard as he could, all he was able to do was stretch the fabric and pop off the buttons. This only revealed his torso, so he began to tug on Levi’s pajama pants instead. 

Levi made a sound somewhere between a growl and a hiss in response to the Omega’s unexpected attempt to literally get into his pants, abruptly abandoning his firm hold on his hips to chase after Eren’s searching hands instead. He captured and pinned them to the mattress beneath them, their naked bellies pressed flush in the new position as the Alpha settled against him heavily; he couldn’t release the Omega again, not when he couldn’t trust that Eren wouldn’t just go right back to it. He seemed pretty adamant…

Eren whined in protest, but was silenced when Levi’s clever tongue flicked into his mouth and sweetly distracted him. But the kiss wasn’t enough to settle him as his body twisted, writhed, and bucked underneath the Alpha. He was so frustrated; he pulled his mouth away from Levi’s and buried his face in the Alpha’s neck to seek comfort from his irritation. But Levi’s scent just made it worse. Eren’s teeth were aching and he wanted to… He wanted to _bite_. 

Licking and tasting his way to the perfect spot where Levi’s scent was strongest, Eren opened his mouth wide and set his teeth to the Alpha’s skin only for Levi to startle and shift away at the last moment. 

The Alpha would’ve cursed had he been able to form the words as Eren’s teeth safely missed their mark, but sank into his left shoulder instead, breaking skin and drawing blood. He growled deeply, pressing his own mouth to the soft-damp skin of Eren’s collar, and breathing heavy as he rocked rhythmically against the Omega under him, attempting to satisfy the demanding in Eren’s scent. He understood the urgency, the need, could feel it under his own skin in response to the Omega’s, but he refused to give in to it. Not now, not yet…

Eren kept his teeth embedded in Levi’s shoulder, whining around the flesh as he ground his ass against the hardness slipping between his soaked but clothed cheeks. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more, but when Levi started to mouth against the delicate skin on his neck he couldn’t help but buck erratically underneath the Alpha. 

Crying out, Eren’s body went stiff as his vision whited out and his body was hit with wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure. 

Levi hummed his approval as he felt Eren stiffen abruptly then melt against him, cradling him against the rumpled bedding, protection and affection colouring the Alpha’s still sweetly aroused scent. Ignoring the steady throb of his cock, he finally released his grip on Eren, fingers gentled as they sought the Omega’s silky hair and vulnerable nape to soothe as he came down from the high. He didn’t say anything, wasn’t really sure if he had any appropriate words for the moment and even if he had, there didn’t seem to be a reason to say any, just holding Eren, covering him and breathing him in was enough. He didn’t know if it had truly been Eren’s intention or not, but Levi had a feeling the Omega wouldn’t be leaving that night…


	4. Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry...
> 
> Enjoy~

Eren remained in a state of euphoria, unaware of his surroundings and clinging to the Alpha. Every time Levi tried to leave, Eren would whimper and whine and start stinking of distress until the Alpha gave up. It wasn’t until Levi tucked them into bed and spooned him, that Eren finally settled down and fell asleep. 

He was slow to wake up in the morning, perfectly content to snuggle back into the warmth of the Alpha behind him. But the more the grogginess left him, the clearer the night before became now that his mind wasn’t muddled with the hormones of then. As the memories came flooding back, it felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him as he realized the full weight of what he had done. 

Bolting upright, Eren tried to get out of bed, but he couldn’t, not when his limbs were tangled with the Alpha’s. 

Levi woke when Eren stirred, reached for him when he sat up and made a low humming sound as the distressed shame settled into the Omega’s otherwise pleasant scent. “Good morning love. Are you alright?” He said in greeting, calm because he already knew the answer; Eren obviously wasn’t. 

A garbled whine escaped Eren as he began pulling at his hair. What had he done? Why had he done any of those things? Eren had asked-no, begged for it all. He’d even bitten Levi and the Alpha had been too nice to push him away. There had to be something seriously wrong with Eren. 

“I need to-- I need to go,” he managed to say, voice strangled as he tried to wriggle out of Levi’s embrace. 

Levi’d known this was likely to happen, and as reluctant as he may be to do so, he released Eren from his arms without argument. “Sure thing love, there’s clothes for you and more scent blockers in the linen closet in the bathroom,” he said quietly, hoping to disrupt the Omega’s panic enough to at least keep him from fleeing recklessly and ending up in more trouble than he could handle.

Levi wanted to assure him, what had happened was only natural, but he didn’t think Eren would react to or accept it well. So he kept his mouth shut and his scent steady, calmer than he felt certainly because he really didn’t want his Omega to go. 

But Eren wasn’t his… Couldn’t be because Eren didn’t even know...

And he just knew he wouldn’t see him again. Even so, he would never stop him from leaving.

Without another word, Eren pulled himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The second he closed the door behind himself, he slid to the ground and clawed at his throat. It felt like he couldn’t get a breath in, couldn’t think as he opened his mouth wide in a silent scream. How could he have done that? How could he have gone against everything he'd ever believed in?

But it had felt so good… It had felt so _right_. 

How could it be _wrong_?

Eren couldn’t find the answers he was looking for. All he could do was get in Levi’s shower, scrub off his shame, slap on fresh blockers and get dressed mechanically. 

When he finally left the bathroom, Levi was waiting for him on the edge of the bed. Eren didn’t say a word as he walked right passed the Alpha to the front entrance to put on his shoes, tears obscuring his vision. He wasn’t even sure what he was crying for; they just wouldn’t stop. 

When he looked back up, Levi was in front of him, smiling sadly. It felt like his heart was breaking all over again when he hadn’t realized he’d broken it the second he’d left the bed. 

“I’m sorry… I said you were the strange one when really it was me,” Eren whispered, lips trembling as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together. 

“Don’t apologize love, you don’t owe me anything. Besides, different isn’t always bad, right?” Levi answered, voice soft, assured and assuring, reaching to thumb along Eren’s jaw soothingly, admiring him like he might never see him again. He might not… But he’d rather not think of that just then when Eren was wearing the comfortable, plain clothing he’d made just for him; it couldn’t be the last time. “Do what you gotta. You know, I’ll be here if you need me.”

Eren looked down, bit his lip, then slowly shook his head. He couldn’t come back. Levi made him feel in ways he shouldn’t and he couldn’t control how much he wanted the Alpha. 

It wasn’t normal. It wasn’t right. 

It was a _sin_ and Eren couldn’t pretend it wasn’t anymore. And yet, he didn’t want Levi to forget him. 

“Goodbye,” Eren said, a note of finality in it as he turned on his heel and fled out the door. Absentmindedly, he realized he’d left his bible at Levi’s once again, but he found he was fine with that. At least he could leave some small part of himself behind with the Alpha. 

Levi let him go, knowing, just knowing Eren meant that goodbye to be forever...

***

Weeks dragged by…

Levi’d read Eren’s bible, more than once, probably dozens of times, starved for inspiration and desperately missing the Omega. He’d called once, but there’d been only a service message to greet him. He wasn’t surprised, but concerned. Maybe Eren wasn’t able to take his call, and maybe he didn’t want to. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did; they’d only known each other a short time, but Levi felt like he’d known him all his life. They were meant to meet; he hadn’t stopped believing that.

He hadn’t been waiting for the Omega, though he’d been hoping Eren would surprise him again during the weeks that stretched from that last morning. And in all that time, he'd created _nothing_ …

It’d been more than just weeks, but months by the time he realized it might be heartbreak that was dogging him. He was pining for his muse, and losing faith with every day that slipped into the past with him.

He’d lost track of the hours… again. It was late, dark and quiet. Smoke from his most recently smoked joint still hung thick and swirling in the candlelit space while Levi lay sprawled across his bed with his eyes closed, music ghosting through the otherwise silence in sinuous strains. He felt restless though he was still, clad in pajama bottoms for modesty’s sake... just in case. Though he doubted the one that mattered would be coming. If he could just forget him, just for a moment… Maybe he could sleep again.

Problem was, all he could do was remember...

Without warning, the front door slammed open with a _bang_ and... there was Eren, stumbling inside clumsily. He looked like he’d just rolled out of bed, barefoot and bedraggled, in nothing but a much too large white t-shirt and red boxers. He'd walked all the way to Levi’s house from his own in a daze and though his feet were raw, he couldn’t feel it. 

Not with the slick coating his thighs and running down his legs and his body on fire. If hell was wicked chaos and hunger of the deepest sort, Eren knew it in himself then. And he was sure that Levi… Levi would save him from being consumed by the flames...

Green eyes fully dilated, Eren looked around the house for a moment as he swayed in place before his sight locked onto Levi. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Eren breathed in relief. 

Levi jolted upright, tensed and blinking hooded eyes, struck silent for a long moment, nostrils flaring as the scent of the Omega spread through the space with instinctive urgency. His mouth watered with abrupt intensity and he had to swallow twice before he could even work his jaw to speak real words, opening his arms to the Omega without much thought, “Come here then love.” 

He needed him immediately closer and he could smell blood and dirt mingling with the ferocious scent of Eren’s wanting and it all made him need him in his arms that much more quickly. But Eren had to be the one to come to him…

Knowing what he knew, it wasn’t likely that Eren was even aware of what was actually happening to him, but if he would let him, Levi could help him gain some clarity…

Eren whimpered in relief as he wobbled forward on shaky legs, leaving footprints outlined in slick behind him. He had been so afraid when he woke up covered in sweat with the most horrible cramping pain in his stomach he had ever felt. It was what he imagined being stabbed to death felt like. But somehow, he knew that Levi would know what to do. So Eren had made his way to the Alpha’s house, though he didn’t remember the journey. 

Reaching the bed, Eren fell forward into Levi’s embrace and began rubbing himself all over the man’s pale skin. His Alpha didn’t smell like him and Eren didn’t like it, little kitten-like growls escaping him as he tried to remedy it.

Levi closed his eyes as Eren scented him possessively, throaty rumbles of encouragement sounding in his chest as he allowed his own scent to greet the Omega’s full force, aware of the calming effect it would have in response to Eren’s panicked desperation. Then maybe, he’d let Levi clean him up some…

Maybe give conscious consent too once he was lucid again…

Hopefully…

There was no safe way to both satisfy and refuse him if he didn’t.

Eren probably doused Levi in his scent twice over before he was satisfied, fumbling to straddle the Alpha’s lap and knead at his muscular chest. His eyes were so dilated, there was hardly any green left, staring at Levi with expectancy until another cramp hit, making him gasp and grimace in pain.

“ _Alpha_... It hurts! Make it stop!” Eren pleaded, clutching onto Levi desperately. 

Jaw twitching, a low growl rolled through Levi as he gripped Eren’s hips, unconscious in the hold as he tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Eren,” he called, voice rough, strained with his own desire and somehow breathless though he had hardly moved at all, “You don’t even know what’s happening, do you love?” He finished quieter when the Omega blinked hazy and fatly dilated eyes at him. 

And still, this very first time, incoherent as he may be, Eren had sought him out. They’d been meant to meet.

Exhaling a thick sigh of aroused resignation, he shifted under the other young man to better sit up with the Omega in his lap.

He licked his lips and pried a hand from Eren’s hip to instead bring it up to his own watering mouth. He held the Omega’s intent gaze as he took a minute to coat his fingers with his sweetening saliva, sneaking them down the back of Eren’s shorts seconds later and leaning in invitingly as Eren’s blunted nails dug into his chest. 

“ _Ah_!” Eren cried, arching his back as Levi’s fingers slipped between his slick cheeks to find his twitching hole. He had been confused by what the Alpha was doing, but trusted him nonetheless, having faith that whatever he did would stop the pain. And that faith in Levi was rewarded with pleasure. 

“Yes, there,” Eren moaned into Levi’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders and pressed their bellies together. 

The Alpha grunted, rocking with the Omega as much as he was able, increasing the pressure of his painted fingertips with every passing motion until they slipped inside entirely, slick heat throbbing around them in time with the friction against Levi’s erection. The sounds Eren was making were all he could hear as he attempted to satiate the instinctive cravings that had overcome the awakened Omega. 

He knew it wouldn’t be enough for long, but given Eren’s sensitivity and inexperience, it might be for just long enough. It was all he could do to control the vicious desire to roll the Omega over, the scent of him pleading for it even as Levi pumped his fingers and rolled his hips again. He wanted him so very badly… And whether conscious of it or not, Eren _knew_ it.

Panting harshly against Levi’s neck, Eren pushed back into the pressure, his movements frantic as he tried to get the Alpha’s fingers deeper. Even though he felt like it wasn’t enough, Eren still came suddenly with a gasp, body going taut and then boneless. He would have slipped right out of Levi’s hold if the Alpha wasn’t holding onto him so tightly. 

Levi closed his eyes and breathed harshly as he held the Omega, waiting some moments before he opened them again and slowly withdrew his fingers from inside of Eren before laying him back into the sheets. He began crooning huskily as he moved, getting up to close the still ajar door and lock it for what might have been the first time ever. He did the same with the rest and the windows too, unable to resist the compulsion to secure the space for his Omega. 

He wasn’t away even more than a few minutes before he returned, water in hand as he crawled back into the bed with Eren. Setting aside the bottled beverages, he settled in next to the dozing Omega, reaching to brush some stray strands of tangled and sweat-damp hair away from his face and smiling at him when his eyes fluttered open lazily, “Welcome back beautiful.”

“Levi,” Eren whispered, voice hoarse as he looked up at the Alpha, completely enamored. He hadn’t expected to see Levi again and it had been so painful to stay away. “I’m s-sorry… I missed you so much… I was in so much pain and I had to see you before--” He hiccuped, eyes filling with tears before he nuzzled into the Alpha’s neck to hide. “I think I’m dying…” Eren whimpered into Levi’s throat. 

“You aren’t, I promise,” Levi replied quietly, threading his fingers into the back of Eren’s hair as the Omega nuzzled into his neck, “And you have nothing to be sorry for love. I was missing you too.” 

He fell silent for a few seconds before he continued talking, deciding it was probably best to just get right to it before the next wave hit, “Eren, you’re not in any danger, but you are in heat. Do you know what that means?”

“Heat?” Eren echoed, pulling back to give Levi a look of utter confusion. “Like what happens to Omegas?” 

Levi met Eren’s confused gaze steadily, and responded simply, “Exactly like that.”

“But… I’m not an Omega… I _can’t_ be an Omega. I’m not a _girl_ ,” Eren reminded the Alpha. 

“I know you were taught that love, but,” Levi began, voice soothing as he watched Eren, picking his words carefully, “Girl or not, Betas don’t need scent blockers. Betas don’t have scents like yours Eren.” It was almost excruciating, especially in the moment, but there could be no avoiding it if Levi was going to help him the way he needed. Eren had to know…

Eren wanted to deny it; wanted to push Levi away and tell him he was crazy. But his insides were beginning to churn again and things were starting to click into place. There wasn’t really any other explanation… 

“It hurts and I’m scared,” Eren said, looking up at Levi with imploring eyes, “Is there… Any way to stop it?” 

Levi nodded, “There is…” He paused for a long minute before he exhaled a heavy breath and finished, “Through intercourse with an Alpha usually or alone with suppression therapy and heat aids for young Omegas or those who don’t have or want an Alpha partner. Omegas in heat crave a knot and a bond which Alphas can provide if they’re willing...”

Eren cringed at Levi, trying to weigh his options. He’d always been taught that premarital sex was a horrible sin. Then again, he’d also been taught that he was a Beta… There were so many things to question and not enough time. Not when the pain in his abdomen was stabbing through him once again. 

Wincing, Eren met Levi’s gaze with desperation in his own. “You- you’re an Alpha,” he said, trying to string together a thought while he squirmed against the escalating discomfort. 

“I am,” Levi affirmed with a soft, assuring smile, shifting closer to Eren as his scent began to react in kind to the increasing desperation in the other male’s, “I could be your partner if you wanted. I’ll take care of you if you trust me too.” It was such an unusual conversation to be having with his hard-on still proudly tenting his pajama pants and with Eren’s heat already rising with potency again and all the while, the Omega not knowing the things he really should. He’d known it wouldn’t be a long reprieve with just what he’d done; afterall, it hadn’t been what the Omega was really craving, and there were so many things Eren should know, but they wouldn’t have the time now.

Eren bit his lip, trying to decide. It was hard to think when Levi was so close and smelled so good. It was also difficult to lay still when everything was catching fire once again. 

“It’ll be… My first time,” Eren added like it wasn’t obvious, “Will it… Will it hurt?” He didn’t know why he was asking when it already hurt so badly. There was hardly anything Levi could do to make it _worse_.

“No, it shouldn’t hurt, maybe a little uncomfortable at first, but it should fade fast, especially because you’re in heat,” the Alpha explained, lowering his lashes as he leaned into Eren further, drawn by the alluring scent and the Omega’s apparent acceptance. “You don’t have to be afraid love, I would never hurt you. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Eren answered without even having to think. Of course he trusted the Alpha. Levi was the only person he could be like this with. No one else. 

Levi wet his lips and took a steadying breath as his scent spiked pleasantly in response to Eren’s immediate reply, instincts eager to accept the Omega. 

“Alright then love, you should have some water before… Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?” He offered Eren one of the bottles before settling an arm around him. He could already sense how close the next wave was and with the pulse of his own rising rut in his blood, he wasn’t sure how long it would be before there would be another opportunity for anything else…

Eren opened the bottle and downed it greedily. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until Levi offered him water. 

“I don’t think so,” Eren said, putting the empty bottle on the nightstand, “All I really want is-...” He couldn’t finish his sentence, blushing red as he sunk down where he was seated. It was much too embarrassing to admit he wanted Levi to touch him again. Even then, he knew he craved much more than _just_ touching. 

The Alpha smiled knowingly, fingers sneaking up under Eren’s shirt to knead at the soft skin beneath as he replied to the Omega’s embarrassed and only half-voiced admission, “You don’t need to be shy love. Anything you want from me is yours.” Levi didn’t need him to say it to know, but he wanted Eren to know that he didn’t need to hold back what desires he was having because of some misplaced shame. He could voice them.

And he was leaning in again, didn’t stop until he was kissing him and only pulled away once the Omega had relaxed back into the plush pillows to ask, watching him in the low light with warm wanting and assured adoration, “Can I undress you?”

Eren bit his lip to hide his smile and nodded his head, feeling giddy, but not wanting to seem too eager. “Y-Yes,” he added for good measure, lifting his arms as the Alpha pulled off his shirt. He couldn’t help but cross his arms over his chest, feeling the urge to hide. But Eren didn’t stop Levi from wiggling off his boxers as well. They were wet, sticky, and irritating the hell out of Eren’s skin anyway.

When Eren was fully naked, he brought both hands up to hide behind, afraid of Levi’s reaction. 

Levi’s hands lingered on Eren’s skin, coasting over the softness of it, mapping beauty marks and committing them to memory as his gaze travelled over the Omega as surely as his fingertips.

“Just as I thought,” he murmured huskily, ducking down to press his lips to Eren’s chest while the Omega attempted to hide from him, “You’re beautiful love.”

Eren couldn’t stop himself from whimpering; Levi’s touch felt like a cooling balm over his heated skin. “Really?” Eren breathed, peeking at the Alpha from between his fingers. 

“Really,” Levi assured, lips tracing a path along Eren’s neck to his collar where his tongue found the Omega’s scent gland, while his hands groped along Eren’s sides and thighs, and he settled his weight familiarly between them, “Like you were made in Eden…”

Eren let his hands fall, giggling at what Levi'd said. It was such a silly comparison, but he couldn’t help but feel flattered. He was about to reply when another intense cramp hit him, making him gasp and writhe under the Alpha.

“Why does it hurt so bad?” He asked instead, holding his abdomen like the pressure might help. 

Levi withdrew, licking the taste of the Omega from his lips as he looked at him with dilated and hooded eyes, answering in a roughened tone, “It’s your body’s way of compelling you to breed…”

He swallowed, considering his own words a second before he shifted to reach into the nightstand drawer, intending to use protection because he very much doubted Eren was even thinking about it and certain he hadn’t a clue as to what _could_ happen if they didn’t. His gaze didn’t break away from Eren’s as he retrieved the condoms, sure he was going to be needing them imminently. 

Eren’s scent was getting stronger again, sweetened further with fresh slick and need, calling out with urging for his Alpha. “It’s okay love, I’ll make it better soon, I promise,” he said as he leaned back a bit to remove his own clothing, the last barrier left between the two of them, pausing a second to warn him, “I’m going to undress now…”

Eren nodded his head, grabbing at whatever exposed skin he could reach with hungrily dazed eyes. He almost didn’t notice what Levi had retrieved from the drawer until he brushed against the package deposited on the bed. It took a moment for him to realize what it was before he screeched in offense. 

Grabbing the box, he chucked it across the room, looking at Levi with betrayal. “Why did you take _those_ out!” 

Thumbs dragging the waistband of his pajamas down stalled abruptly in response to the outburst from his partner as Levi looked between Eren and the box of contraceptives now across the room, brow furrowed with confusion. “Uh, to keep you safe love,” he answered slowly, uncertain how to proceed after Eren’s unexpected upset, “Is something wrong? Are you allergic or…?”

“Those _things_ are evil! They are tools made by Satan to promote promiscuity and lust!” Eren hissed, squirming in his upset. “We don’t need them.” 

Levi blinked a couple times, still confused until he wasn’t and understanding belatedly settled in. _Of course_ , that would be a part of Eren’s beliefs… He should’ve known. 

He didn’t think Eren understood, but he also didn’t think he would be able to argue with the Omega, already being lured back to him by his scent, both the upset and the heat drawing him instinctively. “Are you sure love? It really might be better to use some, at least this time...” He breathed heavily and fidgeted with his pants restlessly, trying not to let his instincts run away with the idea.

“ _No_ ,” Eren said stubbornly, then reached to yank Levi’s pants down himself. “You promised! Are you still gonna help me even without them?” The Omega asked, looking up at Levi with pleading eyes, his scent getting even stronger as he tried to draw the Alpha in. 

Levi let him, a low rumble rolling in his chest as the Omega tugged his pajamas down his thighs, aggressively releasing his cock from the fabric confines. He caught Eren’s hands in his own moments after and guided them back to his shoulders as he shimmied the pants off the rest of the way, and shifted over Eren again, “Of course I will love, I’d do anything for you, don’t you know that?” 

His fingers found their way back to Eren’s skin and he made another husky sound as he settled back between the Omega’s legs, aware of what he was agreeing to, of the risks. It didn’t matter; he knew he wanted Eren, had known from nearly the moment they’d met that he might just be meant to fall in love with this Omega. Eren was his long awaited muse and Levi would gladly be enslaved to him forever even if Eren didn’t seem to know it yet.

Eren smiled up at Levi as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders. His face was bright red and sweat was starting to form on his forehead. “Really? Anything?” Eren asked, nosing into Levi’s cheek. When the Alpha nodded in answer, the Omega said, “Will you make me feel better now?” 

Levi nodded a second time, meeting Eren’s gaze hazily as the Omega’s pheromones spiked ferociously. “Now’s good,” he breathed after a torturous second, repositioning so he could guide the head of his overenthusiastic dick where it was meant to be. He _needed_ to give Eren what he wanted.

So he did.

He held Eren firmly, trapped his hips between his hands and pinned them down, dropping his head to the Omega’s shoulder and groaning deeply as he finally pushed inside.

Eren squeaked in surprise, not realizing that _now_ meant right _then_. He flailed, unsure of what to do and ready to shove the Alpha off when the stretch quickly became uncomfortable. But just as swiftly, pleasure overcame the panic. 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Eren cried, throwing his head back and panting as his hips canted towards the Alpha. He felt so good, he didn’t even realize he'd said the Lord’s name in vain. 

Those might have been the last coherent words Levi would remember later, growling as Eren’s nails dug into his back in unconscious demand and he drew back only to rock forward into the abruptly eager pressure of the Omega’s hips again. His own grip was likely to be bruising as he moved, sweating and mouthing along Eren’s throat hungrily as he lost himself to the act of mating; as if he had a choice when the Omega smelled so good and his wanting was so strong... 

Eren could only mewl, opening his legs as wide as he was able to let the Alpha in as deep as possible. It felt so intense, but amazing and all the pain he was in seemed to just melt away. _This_ was what Eren had needed and he was so glad Levi had known what to do. 

The Alpha made guttural and hoarse sounds in response to the Omega’s begging whines, and he might have growled Eren’s name, amongst some other praise and cursing that he wasn’t entirely conscious of. He was consumed by the gripping heat inside his mate, the desperate hugging of Eren’s thighs around his hips, the scent and sound of him as the Omega surrendered to him. His movements weren’t rough, but they weren’t gentle either and his teeth left marks wherever they kissed Eren’s skin, claiming because Eren was meant to be his…

Levi thrust into him over and over again. Eren never wanted the Alpha to stop. He wanted to be suspended in this pleasure for the rest of his life. But somehow, it felt like his hole was growing smaller, or the Alpha was growing larger. It suddenly felt like he was going to be split in two. So he shoved his face into Levi’s neck and rode out the feeling until it became too much.

“ _Ah!_ Levi!” Eren cried, coming on Levi’s cock as something slammed against his rim. Without thinking, he latched onto the Alpha’s scent gland and bit down until he tasted blood satisfying a deep ache inside him that Levi couldn’t seem to reach otherwise. 

Eren’s teeth in his skin drove the Alpha over his own edge and he thrust only once more, harsh as he forced the thick knot at the base of his cock into the Omega, successfully tying them together as he began to pump him full of cum. He made a sound too, something carnal and triumphant, proud to be claimed by his mate even if he had not yet scarred Eren with his own mark and satisfied in the way that came from sating ancient base yearnings. His breath was uneven and he shuddered as aftershocks skittered under his skin, still holding the Omega like he was something too precious to let go of.

Slowly, Eren released the flesh from his bite, mouth red with fresh blood as he looked up at Levi with dazed but satisfied eyes. 

“Is my heat over now?” Eren near whispered tiredly, on the verge of falling asleep. 

It took the Alpha a minute to answer, slow to process the words with his blood still throbbing and the bittersweet ache of his mate’s bite in his neck. “I doubt it, likely just a little break until you need it again,” he replied roughly, shaking his head, his grip on the Omega finally gentling, soothing as he pressed a few soft kisses to Eren’s shoulder and throat, “Rest for now love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay,” Eren agreed, then yawned, snuggling down as much as he could move into the pillows. “When… this is all over… You'll have to marry me in a church properly,” Eren said haltingly, eyes drooping as he fought off sleep. 

Levi breathed a quiet laugh, and gave the obviously sleepy Omega an affectionate squeeze, “If that’s what you want my love. Though, I think God probably already knows I belong to you.”

Eren hummed with a little smile on his face as his eyes fluttered closed completely. _I belong to you too,_ the Omega thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
